Survivor 2: Yoshi Island Fans vs Favorites
by Drrockz
Summary: The Second Season of Mario Survivor! Check out the first season and review! THE SEASON IS OVER! Catch Survivor 3 Cinnabar Island coming March 11th.
1. Wearing a I love Cake shirt

**A/N: This is the Second Season of Survivor. Check out the first one before reading this for a better effect. **

18 Survivors

39 Days

1 Survivor

Master Hand: Hello I am the host of Survivor and I welcome you to the exciting second season of the new hit show.

"SURVIVOR YOSHI ISLAND FAN VS. FAVES"

Master Hand: In a new twist for this season not only will we bring back the 9 of the most loved survivors from last season. The other 9 will consist of fans that reviewed for the 1st season.

Lets meet them.

(Sorry if your character looks nothing like you and/or is the oppisate gender)

**FANS (Torah) ****– Blue **

**Luvmusic** – a brunette girl wearing a tight green top and jeans entered the screen.

(Pre-Show Interview: "Basically I will do anything to win this million dollars")

**Drybonesking** – a skinny nerdy looking man with a buzz cut wearing a hoodie and khaki shorts stands beside luvmusic.

(Pre-Show Interview: "A lot of people are going to underestimate me and that's exactly what I want them to do.")

**Lfan "Hugo"** – a blonde haired man wearing a muscle shirt and basketball shorts appears.

(Pre-Show Interview: "I plan to dominate this game through the challenges and win that way because in all honesty I'm not much of a thinker.")

**Ally (username is too long) **– a small Asian girl joins the other 3.

(Pre-Show Interview: "I love Survivor and I am so excited to get started")

**Aillenberg – **an older man who is dressed in spiritual robes.

(Pre-Show Interview: "If God wills it, I will win this game.")

**Animefan20 – **A pretty blonde southern chick already sporting the bikini.

(Pre-Show Interview: "I'm a shy little pretty thing and I will definitely use it two my advantage.)

**Piedisliker – **a giant man with a brown Mohawk wearing a "I love cake." T-Shirt and Track pants.

(Pre-Show Interview: "It'll be hard to live without cake but more a million dollars I'll give it my all.)

**Pikachuhunter (Yes she hasn't reviewed in this story but she was my first reviewer overall) –** A young black haired girl wearing a Pokemon shirt and kapris.

(Pre-Show Interview: "I'm just here for a great party.")

**Drrockz or Rick – **An extremely attractive man steps out wearing gold clothes.

(Pre-Show Interview: "I thought that I would participate in the show I am funding. Of course I will use the name Rick to hide my real identity.")

Master Hand: Well those are the 9 members of Torah lets bring out the 9 survivors from season 1 hand picked to represent the experience players

**FAVS (Jahat) ****– Pink **

Master Hand: The two highest vote getters…

"Luigi and Waluigi"

**Luigi **(Pre-Show Interview: "This time I am going all the way to the top.")

**Waluigi **(Pre-Show Interview: "Luigi will go down… again. And this time I won't get a stupid finger injury."

Master Hand: Speaking of that dreadful injury the third contestant in is the other victim of that awful predicament... Donkey Kong

**Donkey Kong **(Pre-Show Interview: "First Place will be mine. I know I would of won if I had not of gotten injured.")

Master Hand: The next character in is someone who just has to be in here… it's the main man himself… Mario!

**Mario **(Pre-Show Interview: "I got blindsided last time but this time will be different.")

Master Hand: What would a hero be without his villain… next 2 characters in are Wario and Bowser.

**Wario **(Pre-Show Interview: "Noki screwed me over last time this time I will pick better allies."

**Bowser **(Pre-Show Interview: "I was on a team of knuckles heads this time will be different… wait… I'm with the favorites… ARGH."

Masterhand: Everyone deserves a second chance but how about a third… a controversial 7th character in is Dry Bones…

**Dry Bones **(Pre-Show Interview: "Third time is a charm… I know it."

Master Hand: There were a lot of schemers in season 1 and none better then Daisy… also Magikoopa seemed to be a surprising fan favorite. What about the Super athletic Yoshi? His "girlfriend" Dixie. How about the guy that got ripped off on day 1 Toad.

Master Hand: The second to last character in is…

**Magikoopa **(Pre-Show Interview: "I plan to quietly get to the merge then align with the fans and conquer all!"

Master Hand: The last character in Survivor Yoshi Island Fans vs. Favorites…

Everyone: What?!?

Master Hand: Author felt bad for the bad guy…

**Monty Mole **(Pre-Show Interview: "I was honestly shocked when I got the call but I know I will do better in my second chance."

Master Hand: Okay… both tribes will make there way back to their respected camp… Get settled and report back here for your first immunity challenge.

**A/N : **Hope you liked my picks for Favorites. In all honesty I didn't really use your suggestions but it did help me pick a few Magikoopa and Wario probably wouldn't be in if they weren't suggested.

Get Ready for a great season!

*also note i didn't pick any that made it to the finals in the last season. i don't like brining back winners. I truly didn't like Pianta's character and i would most like ruin Yoshi if i brought him back so... i hope you don't mind.

Update will hopefully be REALLY SOON.


	2. Why did the Monkey Fall out of the tree?

**Day 1**

Both tribes were being escorted by jeep to their tribe land. This would be their home for the next 6 weeks. The favorites were calm in their jeep but the fans were in panic.

Hugo: What do we do… What do we do… WERE ALL GOING TO DIE.

"Rick": You might… but atleast I won't. I have a secret stash of food.

Piedisliker: NO FAIR Rick… How did you get it.

"Rick": Uh… I was kidding… and I don't think you need any more food tubby.

Piedisliker: RUDE

(Secret interview "Rick" "That was a close one… I almost revealed my true identity.)

Animefan20: Rick calm down be nice to Pie Guy… hehe.

Piedisliker: STOP MAKING FUN OF MY NAME! (quietly) my mother was drunk when she named me

Aillenburg: SILENCE! I am praying to God.

(Quiet for a few minutes)

Ally: Thank you finally some peace and quiet.

On the other boat.

Mario: Haha there already getting mad at each other.

Donkey Kong: This should be really easy.

Monty Mole: I know since were all pros here.

Wario: You are not a pro you stupid little rodent. I don't know why the crap you are here.

(Secret Interview Mario "I feel bad for Monty Mole but Wario is right he really shouldn't be here. If it was up to me he would probably be the first to go.")

From the Distance they hear, "SHUT UP FOR GOD SAKE"… "DON'T USE GOD'S NAME IN VAIN."

All the favorites laugh.

Donkey Kong: "Told yah it was going to be easy."

**Later that Day…**

**TORAH CAMP**

Drybonesking: Okay what do we do now.

"Rick": PARTAY!

Ally: Um… No. We have to make camp.

Everyone except "Rick" agrees.

"Rick": COME ON YOU GUYS ARE SO LAME…

(Secret Interview Ally "If Rick wasn't so strong he would be the first to go… but we need him in the challenges.")

**In the woods**

Ally: I feel like I can trust you girls and we can make it far in the game.

Luvmusic: I know I knew from the second I saw you we were going to be alliance buddies.

Pikachuhunter: Yes it'll be great. Girl 3 alliance all the way!

Ally: We probably need a fourth or a fifth just for now…

Luvmusic: I think Rick because even though he is so annoying he's kinda really really cute.

Both Pika and Ally puke in there mouth.

Luvmusic: Fine how about Piedisliker? He seems like a nice guy.

Pika and Ally look at eachother

Pikachuhunter/Ally: Rick it is.

Luvmusic: Why?

Ally: Um… to put this is simple terms. Piedisliker is the first to go. He's really weak and kind of big so it's the smart thing to do.

Pikachuhunter: I think we should bring Drybonesking in too. He seems like a strong and trustworthy guy.

Ally: Lets do this.

**Back at camp**

Hugo: Hey you and me Rick… We can do some great things. Two strong good-looking guys.

"Rick": First compared to you I look like a god and second I don't do this alliance thing. I can make it all the way myself.

Hugo: Fine Jerk.

"Rick": Oh by the way I'm the author Drrockz.

Hugo: Yeah right jerk…

(Secret Interview "Rick" "I really have no intention of making it far in the game because it is pointless to suffer for a million dollars when I am already super rich.")

**JAHAT CAMP**

They 9 favorites had quickly started and finished their camp.

Mario: Wow this is great we are already doing great.

Waluigi: Yeah we are going to dominate the newbies

**In the forest**

Luigi: Hey Monty Mole and Magikoopa, want to make an alliance

Monty Mole: Sure I really want to do better then last time.

Luigi: I think we should vote off Waluigi first.

Magikoopa: Why because you know he will always try to vote you off.

Luigi: Exactly.

**Back at camp**

Waluigi: We have majority lets get rid of Luigi first.

Bowser: How about Monty Mole and then Luigi

Waluigi: I have never gone a tribal council without voting Luigi

Dry Bones: Suck it up baby.

Wario, Bowser and Dry Bones all started laughing.

(Secret Interview Waluigi "Similar to what got him booted off the first time last season Dry Bones is really annoying. I don't plan on keeping him around that long.")

**On the beach**

Mario and Donkey Kong were attempting to catch some fish for their tribe.

Mario: I think me and you can go far together

Donkey Kong: Yeah I agree secret final 2 alliance.

Mario: deal man… wow this is a big one.

Mario then used his home-made fishing rod to catch a fish.

Donkey Kong: nice man

Mario (shouts): DINNER TIME

**Back at camp**

Wario: Wow this is amazing

Dry Bones: Donkey Kong and Mario thank you a lot.

Luigi: Thank you Bro, you're great.

**Day 2**

**TORAH CAMP**

Luvmusic: I thought everyone needed a nice healthy breakfast of rice and coconut.

Drybonesking: Thanks Luvmusic

(secret interview Drybonesking "Luvmusic is the most beautiful girl I have ever met and I really want to be with her a lot. I hope she feels the same about me.")

Ally: Wait where did you get the Coconuts?

Luvmusic: I'm not going to tell you so I can stay in the game longer

Everyone became silent.

Luvmusic: Haha Just Kidding they're pretty close to the watering hole.

(Secret Interview Aillenberg "Luvmusic is not really in game mode which isn't really good in this game. I hope that she won't last long.")

Hugo: This is really good thank you.

Animefan20: We better eat it before piedisliker gets up.

Piedisliker (laying down): I heard that.

Everyone laughed.

**In the forest**

Luvmusic: Yeah why did you call me out for?

Drybonesking: Well I was wondering if you wanted to be in an alliance together.

Luvmusic: We are already in one… it is me, you, Rick, Pika and Ally remember?

Drybonesking: No I mean the two of us.

Luvmusic: Like a relationship? I'm not that stupid when you say "the two of us"

Drybonesking: Sorry I shouldn't of brought it up… it's just that you are so pretty and I thought I don't know it would be nice to have some company.

Luvmusic: I think it is very sweet and I accept your offer.

Luvmusic then gave Drybonesking a kiss on the cheek making his face turn bright red.

(Secret Interview Luvmusic "king is a great guy but I'm not letting him get in my way of a million dollars")

**Back at camp**

Pika and "Rick" returned from the forest holding a scroll.

"Rick": Tree Mail!

Pikachuhunter:

Build and Build then run and run

Losing equals elimination number one

Hugo: Sounds like a basic starter challenge

Piedisliker: The running part doesn't seem that appetizing.

Animefan20 (whispers to ally): Only fatso would use the word appetizing.

Ally laughs and everyone looks at her.

Ally: Uh… anime told me a funny joke.

"Rick": What was the joke?

(Secret Interview Ally "I couldn't tell the real joke, even if I don't like piedisliker, it was just mean.")

Ally: Why did the monkey fall out of the tree.

Luvmusic: Uh… Why?

Ally: Because he was dead.

Complete silence… Ally tried to fake laugh so it seems like the actual joke.

Animefan20: no I just said that Pie was really fat.

Piedisliker: Hey that's not nice, you… you… Jackass

Piedisliker covers his face and runs into the camp.

Animefan20: baby.

Drybonesking: Anime that was really mean.

(Secret interview Drybonesking "Anime is really being a bitch and I know she's one of the stronger girls but I would rather have a physical weakness then an emotional weakness.)

**JAHAT CAMP**

Mario:

Build and Build then run and run

Losing equals elimination number one

Luigi: Hmm… this sounds interesting

Bowser: They don't have a chance.

Donkey Kong: Wait where is Dry Bones and Waluigi.

**In the forest**

Dry Bones: Okay so we will forfeit the challenge today so we can vote off Luigi?

Waluigi: Yeah we can start a win streak after.

Dry Bones: I agree we should eventually lose on purpose but should we do it on the first challenge.

Waluigi: yeah well lets get back to camp before they realize we are gone.

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

Master Hand: Welcome to the challenge guys.

Everyone: thanks

Master Hand: Okay… In today's challenge you will assemble a square ark with these 15 puzzle pieces.

Master Hand then brought attention to the stack of puzzle pieces near the starting mat.

Master Hand: Once you assemble the arc you must place one tribe member on the top and make your way through the obstacle course. If at any time the member falls of you must freeze until he or she gets back on. Once you get through the obstacle course you must dissemble the puzzle and put all the pieces in their correct spot on the tray.

Master Hand then brought attention to the large tray where the puzzle pieces would fit.

Master Hand: The first tem to successfully complete the challenge will win immunity sending the other tribe to the first tribal council. Does this make sense?

Everyone nodded and got ready at their starting mat.

Master Hand: Survivors Ready? GO!

Both tribes immediately began examining the 15 puzzle pieces that lay in front of them. The favorites had already known the basic patterns of survivor puzzles and got out to an early lead. The fans were basically shoving pieces together trying to get it to work.

Drybonesking: Calm down everyone we need find how to do this.

The favorites had a good ten pieces of their arc complete while the fans had a few groups of two and a group of three. The favorites quickly added the final four pieces and lifted their arc up to show Master Hand.

Master Hand : Favorites start

Dry Bones then lifted himself up onto the platform and his tribe carried him through the obstacle course. The first obstacle was stepping over seven wood hurdles. The first three were fine until Waluigi tripped on number four.

Waluigi: Arghhh

Everyone went crashing down and were ordered to stop forward project until they could get the recently bruised Dry Bones back up onto the arc. At the same time the fans were finally putting the finishing pieces on their arc.

Master Hand: Fans Start

Ally was placed at the top of the arc and both teams ran. The favorites completed the first section and went into the water pit. Magikoopa began to struggle and Donkey Kong had to support her half as she tried to readjust her grip. Surprisingly they made it out unscarred and headed to the third and final obstacle… the limbo bars. In the limbo bars you must carry your arc over the bars while you go under. As the favorites began on their first limbo bar the fans had troubles completing the hurdles.

Drybonesking: C'mon Piedisliker just little steps.

Piedisliker: I'm trying god damnit. Rick keeps screwing me up.

"Rick": Shut up chubby.

"Rick" then lost his footing and the whole team collapsed at the same time the favorites had finished the final obstacle.

Master Hand: Favorites start dissembling.

Knowing that defeat was eminent most of the fans gave up. "Rick" actually let go of the arc and sat down.

Hugo: Come on guys it is not over.

However a few seconds later it was. The favorites had successfully separated all the pieces and put them back in their respected slots.

Master Hand: Jahat wins immunity!

The Jahat tribe celebrates as Hugo's face shows discuss. Master Hand then walks over to the favorites and hands them an immunity idol. They all hold it in admiration.

Master Hand: Congratulations Jahat you have immunity.

Jahat goes and leaves the Challenge area.

Master Hand: Torah I'm sorry but you have a date with me tomorrow. See you then. Head back to camp.

Torah grabs their stuffs and takes a shameful walk back to camp.

(Secret Interview Hugo "That was embarrassing we call ourselves fan but we should absolutely no heart. We need to make some serious changes to this tribe.")

**JAHAT CAMP**

Waluigi: Wow that was great…

Luigi: Yeah we sure dominated.

Donkey Kong: More Fish in Celebration!

(Secret Interview Bowser "Jahat is living large. Stupid fans aren't going to know what hit them.")

**TORAH CAMP**

Hugo: Guys tribe meeting.

Animefan20: Ugh what is it.

Hugo: We seriously sucked it up that challenge. There were only a few people I saw that actually showed heart. We are killing ourselves who cares about the other tribe. We need to stay positive and win the next challenge. We are beating ourselves not the other tribe. If you don't want to have heart and try your best please speak up so we can vote you off.

Aillenberg: Who made you leader?

Hugo: I did because no one else is standing up. So I will ask again does everyone agree to be strong, passionate competitors.

"Rick": I'm not going to have heart so vote me off.

Ally: Wait what why?

"Rick": This game is pointless and stupid so I'm asking you guys to vote me off.

(Secret Interview Ally "I was seriously like what the crap no way, you are like our strongest member we can't vote you off. Tomorrow will be filled with drama because I'm going to make sure that Rick isn't voted off.)

**End of Episode 1 Part 1**

A/N

Okay my idea is two realize 3 parts per episode.

A: Day 1 "Reward Challenge"

B: Day 2 "Immunity Challenge"

C: Day 3 "Tribal Council"

Since there was no reward challenge I combined day one and two.

I can release them in full chapters but then you'll have to wait longer.

Episode 1 Part 2 Tribal Council will be up this weekend at the latest.

Hope you enjoyed it and please review on whether you like the chapters this way or longer wait but full episodes?


	3. Jesus, Rick what are you doing

**Day 3 **

**JAHAT CAMP**

Drybones: I wonder what the fans are doing in preparation for tribal council?

Mario: They are probably freaking out and constantly backstabbing eachother.

Waluigi: I wouldn't be surprised if we merged at like 7 favorites and 3 fans or even 8 favorites and 2 fans.

Donkey Kong: I'm not sure there even going to win one.

Waluigi: Well I'm considering we'll most likely have a both tribes go to tribal council type thing.

Monty Mole: Good point

Bowser: Shut up nobody asked you.

(Secret Interview Monty Mole "I have a weird feeling that no one likes me at camp.")

**In the forest**

Waluigi: I hate to do this but if we make an alliance I believe that no one will expect it.

???: I don't know, I can't trust you.

Waluigi: I give you my word.

???: That really means nothing to me.

Waluigi: C'mon Luigi please.

Luigi: Fine man lets shock the world.

(Secret Interview Luigi "I don't know if I can trust Waluigi but if I can we can change this whole game. No one will suspect us aligning.")

**TORAH CAMP**

Animefan20: Well we got tribal tonight.

Drybonesking: This is going to suck, but atleast we know who is going home.

Ally: Yeah good point.

**In the forest**

Ally: Jesus, Rick what are you doing.

"Rick": Um… I'm quitting.

Ally: Take it back, we need to get rid of Piedisliker.

"Rick": If you don't vote me off tonight I will quit leaving this team down two members.

(Secret Interview Ally "I know that Rick wouldn't quit if we didn't vote him off, he's just trying to make a scene.")

**JAHAT CAMP**

Wario: Bets on who is going home tonight.

Mario: pound of rice on Piedisliker.

(Silence)

Mario: C'mon Ally might be going home too.

Magikoopa: pound on "Rick"

Everyone: What?!?

Mario: Deal! But why Rick.

Magikoopa: Are you guys stupid? That is Drrockz. Eventually the fans will realize that and vote him out. He probably is asking to quit right now.

**TORAH CAMP**

Luvmusic: Tribal council is coming up soon.

She scooted over and put her hand on Drybonesking's hand.

Drybonesking: don't worry your safe.

Piedisliker: Bleh that's gross.

Drybonesking: Shut up your just jealous.

**In the forest**

Ally: I don't want to get rid of Rick.

Pikachuhunter: Why? He's a jerk who doesn't work at all.

Ally: But he's strong.

Luvmusic: I don't know he asked to be voted out… he should honor that.

Drybonesking: I agree with Luvmusic.

Ally: Just because she's your girlfriend.

Drybonesking: Yup

He then sticks out his tongue at Ally.

(Secret Interview Drybonesking "I want Ally out as soon as possible, I don't trust her at all.")

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Master Hand: Welcome to tribal council. Grab a torch behind you and dip it in the fire. The fire represents your life in the game. If your fire gets put out you have been eliminated from the game. Lets talk about what happened today during the challenge. Drybonesking you looked so confidant what happened.

Drybonesking: Well we are going up against some of the top players to have ever played so that makes it even more difficult.

Master Hand: Speaking of that, Hugo what is it like playing against some of the players you watched last season.

Hugo: It's amazing and scary at the same time; I cannot wait until we get to meet them better.

Master Hand: Well one of you will have no chance in doing so. Ally what are you going to base your vote on tonight?

Ally: How to make this team better even if it doesn't make everyone happy.

"Rick" glares at her.

Master Hand: Rick why did you look at Ally when she said that.

"Rick": Well I requested to be voted out tonight so no one's dreams of winning the million can be lost.

Master Hand: Except yours.

"Rick": You know who I am.

Animefan20: Wait what? Who are you.

"Rick": Rick duh… idiot.

Hugo: You didn't want to get voted out for dreams you're just a laze slob.

"Rick": Just vote me okay?

Master Hand: Okay enough of that… It is time to vote, Drybonesking you are up.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Ally: Sorry, but I need to make the team stronger.

"Rick": This is for comparing me to you.

Hugo: You asked for it buddy.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Master Hand: Okay once the votes are read the decision is final. The person voted off will be asked to leave the tribal council are immediately.

First vote… Hugo

Hugo looked confused and the vote towards him.

Second vote… Rick

"Rick" smiled seeing someone had honored his wish.

Third vote… Rick

Fourth vote… Rick

Fifth vote… Rick

Rick knew what was going and got ready to be eliminated

Master Hand: First Person voted off the island… Rick

"Rick" grabs his torch and walks up to Master Hand.

Master Hand: Rick, or should I say Drrockz, the tribe has spoken… it is time for you to leave.

Drrockz takes the long walk of shame as the sad survivor elimination music plays.

Hugo: Wow he was telling me the truth.

Master Hand: Well you made a miserable author, really happy. Head back to camp and I will see y'all tomorrow.

Votes For

"Rick" _Animefan20, Hugo, Ally, Drybonesking, Luvmusic, Aillenberg, Pikachuhunter, Piedisliker_

Hugo _"Rick"_

**Final Words – "Rick"**

"That was one of the hardest things I have ever done. I now respect all the contestants more then ever. I had already planned to be this jerk guy that quits after day 3 just to see if the people actually earn the million dollars I give them. And now I know that they do. I can't wait to see who wins this season and Hugo, you are almost as attractive then I am. Hahaha, good luck all."

**Next time on Survivor**

Ally goes crazy.

Ally: PIEDISLIKER YOU ARE A FAT AND USELESS PLAYER

And could cost her the game.

Animefan20: Ally has lost it…

Drybonesking: I hate to go against my alliance but she is tearing apart this tribe.

And on Jahat tempers begin to boil.

Monty Mole: You treat me like crap, but I deserve to be here just as much as you do.

Bowser: um… actually you don't.

Luigi: Uh… Bowser you didn't do to well last season either.

Bowser: SHUT UP.

"Boy is this going to be fun," Master Hand laughs.

**A/N**

I think I will stick with the format last season and do full episodes instead of an episode per day. Is that cool with y'all?


	4. Are you by any chance single?

**Day 4**

**TORAH CAMP**

Piedisliker: Even though he wanted it tribal council last night was hard.

Ally (to Animefan): Yeah because he didn't go

Piedisliker: Seriously Ally why do you hate me.

Ally: For starters you eat about 3 times as everyone else, and you're as weak as can be. You also have the IQ of a 5 year old.

Drybonesking: Geez Ally calm down.

Ally: WHY in the world is this guy in this game. He's freaking obese.

(Leg Interview Dryboneking "I hate to go against my alliance but she is tearing apart this tribe.")

Aillenberg: God wants us to be nice to everyone.

Ally: Shut up.

Aillenberg: Don't tell me to shut up.

(Leg Interview Drybonesking "Basically aillenberg and piedisliker will automatically vote for Ally and I can probably convince luvmusic to put animefan in our alliance instead of Ally.")

**REWARD CHALLENGE**

Masterhand: Hey guys welcome to your first reward challenge.

Donkey Kong: Exciting!!

Masterhand: Todays challenge is pretty basic… it is a puzzle.

Hugo: Pshh this is going to be easy.

Masterhand: except its really big and is in the water… on my go 6 people from each team will go out and rearrange the 8 x 8 pieces into their right spot. The remaining member will direct them on a pedestal. Favorites since you have one extra member sit someone out.

Donkey Kong: I've never been good in water.

Master Hand: Okay pick your guiders.

…

Master Hand: Okay for the fans the guider is piedisliker and the favorites it is Monty Mole… Survivors ready… GOOOO!

Both guides immediately figured out the four corner pieces and guided their teammates. The favorites moved quickly through the water but the fans kept it close.

Monty Mole: Wait Bowser what are you doing that doesn't go there.

Bowser: You told me it did…

Monty Mole: Um… I am pretty sure I didn't.

The fans under piedisliker came back and completed the puzzle skillfully.

Master Hand: FANS WIN REWARD!!!!!!!!

Fans: YEAH!

Master Hand: For your reward you get fishing supplies, a pan to cook them, and spices.

Drybonesking: Nice we are going to be eating tonight.

Master Hand: Also pick one of the favorites to go to exile island…

Pikachuhunter: Monty Mole…

Master Hand: Monty mole… sorry but you are off to exile island. We fired our clue writer from last season so hopefully it will be easier.

Monty Mole: K thanks…

(secret interview Mario: "First he is ridiculed now he is off to exile… poor guy has no luck.")

Master Hand: Favorites… head back to camp I got nothing for you.

**JAHAT CAMP**

Wario: Wow that sucked…

Waluigi: yeah but atleast we know who is going home first.

Donkey Kong: Yeah good point.

(At the beach)

Mario: I don't want to see Monty Mole go so early…

Luigi: I know me neither but we don't want to turn against the team.

Mario: But if you think about it he could be really useful in the later game and won't be a threat physically.

Luigi: Well who should we target?

Mario: My opinion is Waluigi.

(Secret Interview Luigi: "Out of everyone he could target he picks the person I am in a secret alliance with.")

**Day 5**

**EXILE ISLAND**

Monty Mole (to camera): I decided to get a good sleep and will now search for the immunity idol.

Clue 1: "look in the fire flowers for your next clue."

Monty Mole: Fire flowers? Where in the world are the flower flowers? This is going to be hard…

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE **

Master Hand: Okay… come on in guys.

Both tribes walk into the challenge area.

Master Hand: Here is Monty Mole…

Bowser: We don't want him…

Monty Mole pretends he didn't hear that as he joins his original team.

Master Hand: This being our second season we have had many challenges this by far has to be the hard. What you have to do is one by one pull a 50 pound crate onto the shore. After all eight crates are hauled into the shore, you must stack the crates in the correct order to reveal a phrase. First team to get it correctly wins.

Donkey Kong: Sounds like fun…

Master Hand: GO!

Hugo being the only strong member of the team raced out to retrieve the first crate for the fans, while Donkey Kong went out for the favorites. Hugo managed to get a small lead as he headed out for a second crate. Donkey Kong tagged Bowser who went to grab the second crate. Hugo returned with the second crate as Bowser was just grabbing his. Looking slightly exhausted, Hugo went out to grab another case.

Master Hand: Hugo is doing all the work for the fans, will the strategy pay off.

Bowser brought the second crate back quickly and tagged Mario. Mario who had a pair of fresh legs easily caught up to Hugo and they both dropped their third crate at the same time. Despite extreme tiredness Hugo went out for a fourth crate as Mario tagged his arch rival who charged. Wario being a tad overweight couldn't outrun Hugo with no weights but once they got the crates he gave the favorites a sizeable lead.

Ally: Come on Hugo you can do it.

Wario dropped the fourth crate and tagged Donkey Kong who raced out for his second case. Donkey Kong almost caught up to Hugo as Hugo dropped his fourth case and tiredly tagged piedisliker who went out for his teams fifth case.

Ally: GO TUBBY.

Donkey Kong tagged Bowser who caught up to and passed piedisliker. After Bowser, Mario grabbed his crate and crossed the finish line tagging Wario right before piedisliker. Piedisliker who was exhausted only after one crate, tagged Animefan who was the first girl into the challenge. Wario crossed the finish line with the 8th and final crate as the four remaining members tried to solve the phrase.

Monty Mole: C'mon guys this is pretty simple.

Magikoopa: Shut up mole.

Animefan slowly crossed the finish line as Hugo went out again, just as he reached the crates, the favorites started jumping.

Luigi: Masterhand, is it I'M SAFE…?

Master Hand looked at the crates which were clearly marked… I ' M S A F E

Master Hand: FAVORITES WIN IMMUNITY!

Favorites: W00!

Master Hand: Congratulations guys as winners you guys won't have to go to tribal council tomorrow… fans… I will see you at our date tomorrow anime babe.

Animefan: Uh.. yeah sure.

Master Hand: Head back to camp.

**Day 6**

**TORAH CAMP**

(around the camp fire)

Piedisliker: I think I should stay because I feel like I performed well in the challenge.

Ally: You're kidding right?

Piedisliker: What did you do?

Ally: you took 30 minutes to get 1 crate bikini girl did it faster then you.

Piedisliker: What did you do?

Ally: shut up you moron.

Piedisliker: What did you do?

Ally: PIEDISLIKER YOU ARE A FAT AND USELESS PLAYER

Hugo: Calm down Ally he did good.

Ally: Ugh this tribe is full of idiots. Pie… go screw a cake or something.

Ally then leaves leaving the other 7 alone around the campfire.

Animefan: Ally has finally lost it.

**JAHAT CAMP**

Bowser: So Monty Mole has does it feel like knowing you will be the first person voted off your tribe AGAIN.

Monty Mole: You treat me like crap, but I deserve to be here just as much as you do.

Bowser: um… actually you don't.

Luigi: Uh… Bowser you didn't do to well last season either.

Bowser: SHUT UP.

(Secret Interview Mario "Bowser is really picking on Monty Mole he doesn't seem like a team player…")

**TORAH CAMP**

(in the forest: Pikachuhunter, Drybonesking, and Luvmusic)

Pikachuhunter: Ally is going crazy…

Drybonesking: What do you think we should do?

Pikachuhunter: I'll talk to anime and Hugo and see what the plan is..

(later on the beach: Pikachuhunter, Hugo, and Animefan.)

Hugo: Are you sure you want to do this.

Pikachuhunter: it is risky but I think it is the right thing to do.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL…**

Master Hand: Hey guys welcome…

Aillenberg: Thanks bud.

Master Hand: Six days in, anyone go insane yet?

Hugo: *cough *cough ally

Ally just smiles at the comment.

Master Hand: Whats going on Ally.

Ally: Uh… I just got a little upset after the loss and its all good now.

Master Hand: Drybonesking is it really all good now.

Drybonesking: You know people make mistakes and its just her personality.

Master Hand: Anime…

Animefan: Yes?

Master Hand: Are you by any chance single?

Animefan: um… I have a boyfriend at home sorry.

Master Hand: Well on that sad note it is time to vote…

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Piedisliker: Ally, you treat me like crap and you deserve this.

Ally: See you later fatty.

Pikachuhunter: I'm sorry about this it just will help us in the long run.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Master Hand: Once the votes are read the decision is final, the person voted off will be asked to leave the tribal council are immediately. Okay ready?

"First vote… Ally"

Ally looked a little worried after seeing her name.

"Second vote… Ally"

Piedisliker had a small smirk as Ally shook her head in disbelief

"Third vote… Piedisliker"

"Fourth vote… Piedisliker"

Both contestants were shaking with anticipation on who would be leaving the game tonight.

"Fifth vote… Piedisliker."

"Sixth vote… Piedisliker."

Ally breathed a sigh of relief as Piedisliker nodded at the results.

"Second person voted off the island… Piedisliker."

Piedisliker: good luck guys…

Piedisliker walked up to master hand who extinguished his flaming torch and pointed to the exit.

Hugo: See ya dude.

Master Hand: Well after another interesting tribal council head back to camp and think about a winning strategy…

Votes For

Piedisliker: Drybonesking, Pikachuhunter, Hugo, Ally, Animefan, Luvmusic

Ally: Piedisliker, Aillenberg

Final Words – Piedisliker

"I had a great time playing this wonderful game and had the fortune to meet some great people. On the other hand I've also had the misfortune to meet some non-great people. Good luck to the fans because they will need it."

**Next time on Survivor**

A plan is made…

"We will lose the challenge," ??? explained.

"So we can voted off ____," ??? finished.

And the Fans try to finally get on the winners side.

Master Hand: Hugo is just dominating this challenge.

**A/N: sorry for the delay hopefully I will get back to update every week or two.**


	5. Good job you worthless peice of crap

**Day 7**

**JAHAT CAMP**

Mario: So who do you think went home last night.

Bowser: Prolly the fat guy.

Everyone: Yeah probably.

(in the forest)

Luigi: Dude we have got a problem.

Waluigi: What?

Luigi: Mario wants you out.

Waluigi: Wait, what did I do to him.

Luigi: I think he thinks that you are to big a threat to keep in this game.

Waluigi: You know what this means though…

Luigi: Unfortunately… yes.

Waluigi: We have got to get rid of him.

(at the beach)

Donkey Kong: So Mario what are you thinking for the first elimination.

Mario: Probably either Waluigi or Dry Bones.

Donkey Kong: Well I think we are strong enough not to worry about getting rid of weaker players so I think Waluigi is a good idea.

Mario: Awesome.

**TORAH CAMP**

Ally: Jesus that was scary.

Drybonesking: Calm down Ally your safe.

Ally: But I got two votes.

Luvmusic (sarcastic): HOLY CRAP NO WAY.

(in the forest)

Hugo: Are you in that super alliance?

Animefan: no, its just drybonesking, luv, ally, and pikachuhunter.

Hugo: I think we need to team up with aillenberg because it is not looking good for us.

Animefan: I agree.

**Day 8**

**JAHAT CAMP**

Waluigi: Wow Monty Mole just caught a fish…

Wario: Good job you worthless piece of crap.

Monty Mole: Shut up…

Luigi: Seriously good job Monty.

Monty Mole: Thanks.

(Secret Interview Luigi "It is going to be hard to get enough votes to vote out Mario so I got to be nice to the lower end of our tribe.")

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

Master Hand: Hi guys…

Magikoopa: What happened to the reward challenge.

Master Hand: You will see why there is no reward challenge after this challenge.

Magikoopa: Huh.

Master Hand: Favorites look at the new fans team… piedisliker voted out at the last tribal council.

Bowser: No surprise.

Master Hand: In this challenge people will go one on one in a duel. They will stand on a 7 by 7 platform 50 feet above the water and fight it out until some one falls off. First to get 4 points wins!

Ally: 50 feet. We would die.

Master Hand: Oops I meant 5 feet… (whispers) Koopas you got to change that.

Master Hand: The winner will win immunity and get to read this super secret note. The losers will get to read this slightly less secret note.

Hugo: Lets go!

Master Hand: Wait mr. rushy pants… Favorites sit out two members.

Monty Mole and Magikoopa took a seat on the bench because of their weakness.

Master Hand: ROUND 1! Bowser vs. Hugo.

Hugo: Bring it on Chubby.

Bowser: Loser face.

Bowser immediately breathed fire at Hugo. Hugo with his determination and courage charged through the fire and pushed Bowser off the Platform.

Bowser: Blargh… WATER

Master Hand: FANS GET A POINT.

Master Hand: Second round… Ally versus Donkey Kong.

Ally: Eww… your hairy.

Donkey Kong: that's rude… your ugly… OOH.

Ally out of sheer rage charged at Donkey Kong and send him flying of the platform. Every single contestant's mouth dropped at this sight.

Master Hand: er… fans win again.

Ally awkwardly walked back to the fans mat as D.K. limped to the favorites mat.

Master Hand: Third round… Mario vs. Drybonesking

Drybonesking and Mario were silent and walked up facing eachother. They both charged at each other and tried to push the other off. Randomly two fire flowers dropped from the sky. Each fighter grabbed one and transformed into a fire version of themselves. Mario being skilled at shooting fireballs hit his foolish competitor and made him catch on fire. Drybonesking, not wanting to give up began to shoot fireballs back but being a novice he ended up hitting himself. Not wanting to die of burns drybonesking jumped into the water.

Master Hand: Favorites win round 3, cut the lead in half.

The next two competitors are sent up.

Master Hand: Round 4 Pikachuhunter and Waluigi.

Waluigi: Hehe this should be easy.

Waluigi having problems balancing on the moving platform (their were waves) fell down Pikachuhunter went over to push him off. Waluigi being extremely tricky grabbed her leg and flung her off the platform.

Master Hand: Favorites tie it up and 2 wins each.

Master Hand: Fifth round, Luvmusic versus Wario.

Wario being about five times as heavy as Luvmusic makes the side of his platform dip. Luvmusic falls from the slope and crashes into Wario. Wario hits the water first immediately followed by Luvmusic.

Master Hand: Fans take a 3-2 lead they only need to win one more round.

Master Hand: Sixth Round, Animefan versus Dry Bones

Animefan furiously attacked Drybones at the beginning of the fight but Drybones would just break down and come back again healthy and ready. Eventually Animefan started throwing some of the bones off the platform. When she grabbed her third bone and turned to throw it off. Drybones reassembled and used his one hand to push Animefan off.

Master Hand: Favorites force a final round!

Aillenberg and Luigi stepped up onto the platform.

Master Hand: It will be Luigi against Aillenberg.

Ally: Oh great we lost.

Aillenberg (with his head bowed): God please let me win this fight.

Right off the bat Luigi dominated Aillenberg. Even though Luigi was the pathetic plumber who was scared of everything and had floppy arms, he couldn't of been beat by an old guy. All of a sudden when Luigi was about to finish off Aillenberg a giant bolt of lighting hit Luigi making him jump of the platform.

Ally: Oh

Bowser: My

Hugo: God

Aillenberg: DON'T USE GOD'S NAME IN VAIN!!

Master Hand: FANS WIN IMMUNITY!

Aillenberg: Yay

Rest of Fans (with wide opened mouth): …

Master Hand: Now to read the secret messages. Here is the winning teams message.

Hugo: The losing tribe must vote out two members… one tonight and one on Day 9.

Master Hand: Now for the losing teams message.

Mario: You must choose one person from the winners to send to exile island…

Luigi: Uh… we pick Hugo.

Hugo: Great.

Master Hand: Hugo go to exile island… everyone else head back to camp. Favorites I will see you tonight… and tomorrow.

**JAHAT CAMP**

Mario: That was really gay.

Luigi: We have to vote out two people… that is no fair.

Monty Mole: Guys I know you want to get rid of me but I can honestly help the team.

Bowser: Yeah right you are gone buddy.

(in the forest)

Monty Mole: So Luigi are we voting Waluigi out first still?

Luigi: No I have changed my mind; I think we need to get out Mario.

Magikoopa: Wait why?

Luigi: He seems to in control of this day. He will walk all over us if we don't get him out tonight.

(Secret Interview Magikoopa "I don't trust Luigi, I don't want to keep him in this game too long.")

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Master Hand: hey guys… so this twist really screwed you over.

Bowser: Well atleast we can get rid of our weaker players… *cough *cough Monty Mole.

Master Hand: Monty Mole do you think you are going home.

Monty Mole: I have tried to make moves to save myself… now is the time where I see if they paid off.

Master Hand: Okay it is time to vote…

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Bowser: See ya later you stupid mole.

Mario: Waluigi I am sorry you are too big of a threat.

Luigi: Sorry big Bro…

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Master Hand: Once the votes are read the decision is final… the person voted off will have to leave the tribal council area immediately. Okay ready.

"First vote… Monty Mole."

"Second vote… Monty Mole."

Monty Mole looked down in disgust.

"Third vote… Waluigi."

"Fourth vote… Mario."

Mario look confused hearing his name.

"Fifth vote… Mario."

"Sixth vote… Waluigi"

"Seventh vote… Mario"

"Eighth vote… third person voted off the island… Mario."

Mario's mouth was open in surprise and shock. He looked in disappointment at his brother as he grabbed his torch and walked up to Master Hand.

Master Hand: Mario the tribe has spoken… it is time for you to leave.

Mario takes the walk of shame as his tribe looks on.

Master Hand: Well from the look on the mushroom loving heroes face, I can tell that was a major blind side. You should be ashamed for making the biggest hero in all of the world feel stupid. You guys suck. Go fans.

Luigi: Uh… I thought you were the host and should have no opinion what so ever.

Master Hand: Shut up and head back to camp.

Votes For

Mario: Luigi, Waluigi, Monty Mole, Drybones, Magikoopa

Waluigi: Mario, Donkey Kong

Monty Mole: Wario, Bowser.

Final Words – Mario

"I hate this stupid game called survivor. Everyone is like… hey look at Mario he is the main character of this show he is going to dominate… LETS VOTE HIM OUT. I am sick and tired of this game. UGH… my brother is a piece of…"

**Day 9**

**TORAH CAMP**

Drybonesking: So we got really lucky right… with the whole double elimination thing.

Luvmusic: yeah all thanks to aillenberg.

Aillenberg: I give all the credit to God… now I need to go prayer.

(he leaves)

Pikachuhunter: As cool as he is and as good as he is in challenges surprisingly, he still scares me and we should vote him out next.

Luvmusic: Prolly… I wonder how Hugo is doing on exile.

**EXILE ISLAND.**

Clue 1: "look in the fire flowers for your next clue."

Hugo: Hmm… I saw some fire flowers I will check for the clue in there.

Clue 2: Looks in the patch of fireflowers and finds the second clue.

Hugo: Walk twenty paces into the ocean and find the next clue on the ocean.

Hugo followed all the clues until he got to the last clue.

Final Clue: Find the tallest tree to find the idol.

Hugo: This will be easy

Hugo set off to find the idol in the tallest tree…

**JAHAT TRIBE**

Donkey Kong: wow I didn't see that coming…

Luigi: I still feel kind of bad.

Monty Mole: Nah we did the right thing.

Luigi: Yeah but now we got to do it again.

Monty Mole: I think we should take out Bowser.

Donkey Kong: Because?

Monty Mole: Just think if we take out the ying and the yang then we'll be good.

Luigi: But isn't it fine with just one of them.

Monty Mole: We need an excuse to send one of them home so this is it.

(in the forest)

Drybones: So who is next?

Bowser: Monty Mole?

Wario: Sounds good, I will tell Waluigi.

Later…

Waluigi: So it is either Monty Mole or Bowser tonight.

Luigi: Well I guess…

Waluigi: Okay.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Master Hand: Welcome again guys…

Bowser: Stupid twist…

Master Hand: okay so since nothing has really changed since yesterday lets vote…

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Monty Mole: See yeah yin… or is it yang.

Bowser: Finally you worthless mole.

Luigi: Sorry this is what has to be done.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Master Hand: Once the votes are read… blah blah… leave right away… Okay Ready?

"First vote… Monty Mole"

"Second vote… Monty Mole"

"Third vote… Bowser"

"Fourth vote… Bowser"

"Fifth vote… Bowser"

"Sixth vote… Bowser"

Bowser hung his head in defeat knowing what was coming next.

"Fourth person voted off Survivor Fans versus Favorites… Bowser"

Bowser walked up and Master Hand extinguished his torch. Trying to break the rules he breathed fire to light it again. Master Hand snuffed his torch again. He lit it again.

Master Hand: Hey Koopa pull the switch.

A giant boulder knocked out Bowser and he was escorted out of tribal council.

Master Hand: Head back to camp… I will see you tomorrow.

Votes For

Bowser: Waluigi, Luigi, Dry Bones, Monty Mole, Donkey Kong, Magikoopa

Monty Mole: Wario, Bowser

Final Words Bowser

"Uh.. whats going on? Why does my head hurt so much? Uh…"

**NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR**

Master Hand has a surprise for the contestants.

Monty Mole: No way…

And the fans alliance could tear apart.

Drybonesking: I think Pikachuhunter is going home.

NEXT TIME


	6. What a Head Banger!

I'M BACK!!!!!!

**Day 10**

**JAHAT TRIBE**

Donkey Kong: Ugh man this game is starting to suck.

Monty Mole: I know what you mean…

Wario: Seriously know one gives a crap.

Monty Mole: Dude shut up, you're just pissed that you are going home next.

Wario: Dude, I can GUARANTEE that you are not going to win this game Monty Mole. So just shut up.

Luigi: Seriously just shut up.

(secret interview Waluigi "As much as Wario is my brother and I love him… he really needs to go home.")

**TORAH TRIBE**

Hugo: So its all even now.

Animefan: yeah, hopefully we can sway either ally or Pikachuhunter to join our side.

(camp)

Ally: Drybonesking and Luvmusic are getting really close.

Pikachuhunter: I agree but it might be too early to get rid of them.

(Luvmusic and Drybonesking return holding tree mail.)

Luvmusic: We have to nominate two representatives to go to the reward challenge.

Hugo: I'll go because I'm probably the strongest male.

Ally: who else do you want to go with you?

Hugo: I guess Pikachuhunter.

(Secret Interview Hugo, "I had a strong feeling that this was going to involve some sort of tribe switch and I wanted to be sure that I had someone who would be kicked off before me.")

**Jahat Tribe**

Mario: Well who wants to go?

Donkey Kong: Wario and I?

Wario: yeah.

Luigi: fine I guess, you guys better not blow it. Your already on the hot seat.

**Reward Challenge**

Master Hand: Welcome you four.

Hugo: Thanks Master Hand.

In front of them they saw four very complicated obstacle courses.

Master Hand: As you can see this challenge will be very intense but there is something I have to do before we start the challenge.

He grabbed two bags off the ground. He throws one to Hugo and PIkachuhunter, and the other to Donkey Kong and Wario.

Master Hand: Hugo, and Pikachuhunter you are now members of Jahat, and Wario and Donkey Kong are now members of Torah.

Pikachuhunter: Holy crap.

Donkey Kong: Wow.

Master Hand: Since you will be at a disadvantage since you are on a new tribe, one of you will have the chance to win the immunity necklace for your next tribal council.

Hugo: Sweet lets do this.

Master Hand: In this obstacle course you will first stop, run up a steep platform and then run across a rope bridge. After that you must swim out and retrieve a bag of puzzle pieces, bring them back to the beach and complete the puzzle. First to will win immunity.

Wario: Sounds good.

Master Hand: Okay, survivors ready… go!

Hugo and Donkey Kong both quickly raced up the hill and began on the rope bridge. Pikachuhunter slowly followed but soon fell behind.

Wario: Ugh I can't get up this stupid ramp.

Hugo being smaller and more graceful finished the rope bridge and jumped into the water. Pikachuhunter and Donkey Kong both jumped into the water.

Wario: Stupid ramp is over the legal steepness limit.

Pikachuhunter being an amazing swimmer caught up to Hugo and they both reached the puzzle bags at the same time. Donkey Kong had struggles swimming and fell behind.

Master Hand: Hustle Wario.

Wario: Shut up you dick.

Wario took a charge up the ramp and rolled back and landed on his head.

Wario: …

Master Hand: Contestants continue the challenge, but medical come on in.

A group of medical toads came in.

Doctor Benjamin Jones: I believe he has sustained a concussion.

On the other side of the course, Pikachuhunter began furiously working at her puzzle. Hugo had caught up and began working on his as well. They both worked down to their final pieces.

Master Hand: It is going to be close.

A hand placed the final piece into the puzzle board.

Master Hand: HUGO wins immunity.

Pikachuhunter: dangit.

Master Hand: Hugo, and Pikachuhunter head over to Jahat. Donkey Kong head over to Torah, Wario needs to stay to be checked out.

(a few minutes later)

Master Hand: What do you think?

Doctor Jones: Well Wario has a pretty serious concussion.

Master Hand: Meaning?

Doctor Jones: I don't think he is fit to remain in the game.

Wario: No c'mon

Doctor Jones: Sir with all due respect you were knocked out for thirty seconds.

Wario: I'll give you a deal. If the symptoms continue you can pull me out with no harm.

Doctor Jones: Fine, but this is your life your putting in danger.

**TORAH CAMP**

Drybonesking: Someone is coming.

Ally: Wait who is that?

Donkey Kong: Hey guys.

Animefan: Holy crap no way

(Secret interview Animefan, "I was like… I lost my Hugo, my main ally. Im screwed.")

Drybonesking: Where is our other member?

Donkey Kong: Wario is currently seriously injured.

**JAHAT CAMP**

Hugo: Hey guys…

Luigi: Holy crap your not Wario, or Donkey Kong.

Pikachuhunter: Yeah there was a major twist.

Monty Mole: What is that around your neck?

Hugo: We had a challenge for individual immunity and I won.

Luigi: Nice.

(in the forest)

Hugo (to luigi): Hey what are the alliance systems like?

Luigi: Me, Waluigi, Monty Mole and Magikoopa have a strong core. Drybones is kind of on the outs.

Hugo: Yeah I was on the outs on my team, so I think we can work well together.

Luigi: Sweet.

**Day 11**

**TORAH CAMP**

Master Hand: Guys wake up.

Ally: Whats up?

Master Hand: I have bad news… as you can see Wario isn't back yet.

Donkey Kong: what happened?

Master Hand: We kept him for a little bit to see if his conditions worsened and they did. He has been evacuated from the game.

Luvmusic: Poor guy.

Master Hand: That being sad, there will still be an immunity challenge and someone will still go home.

Drybonesking: Great…

Master Hand: Meet at the challenge area in 20 minutes.

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

Master Hand: Jahat come on in!

The members of Jahat look at Torah trying to what looks so wrong about the tribe.

Master Hand: Wario has been removed from the game.

Waluigi: Is he okay?

Master Hand: He is currently okay, and will be perfectly healed in a few weeks. Now to todays challenge. Each tribe will pick 5 shooters. One at a time you will try to break a target positioned 20 meters away. First team to break all seven targets wins immunity. Make sense?

Hugo: Lets do this.

Master Hand: Not shooting for Jahat is Monty Mole and Drybones, and not shooting for Torah is Aillenberg.

The three bench players sit down.

Master Hand: First up Hugo and Donkey Kong.

Hugo hits the target dead center. Donkey Kong hits the corner and the target just falls.

Master Hand: Both teams get a point. Next up is Luigi and Drybonesking.

Luigi's shot isn't even close and Drybonesking's is close but just misses.

Master Hand: Still one to one…

(a while later)

Master Hand: It is 5 to 4 for Torah. Back to the start for round 3. Hugo and Donkey Kong. Hugo has hit both so far.

Hugo lines up and nails another target. Donkey Kong lines up and just misses the sixth target.

Master Hand: Tied again. Luigi and Drybonesking.

Luigi continued to struggle totally missing the target. Drybonesking nails it leaving his tribe with one more target.

Master Hand: This could be it… Magikoopa versus Ally.

Magikoopa just misses as Ally continues to line up her shot. She finally decides to fire and it nails the final target.

Master Hand: TORAH wins immunity!

Torah: Hurry.

Master Hand gives Torah the idol.

Master Hand: Congratulations you guys are safe tomorrow… but Jahat one of you is going home. Head back to camp, I will see you tomorrow.

**Day 12 **

**TORAH CAMP**

Drybonesking: This isn't good sweetie.

Luvmusic: yeah I know.

Drybonesking: Pikachuhunter is gone.

Ally: Ugh this screws up are game.

**JAHAT CAMP**

Hugo: So who do you want out?

Luigi: Either Pikachuhunter or Drybones.

Hugo: Both are strong competitors. Pikachuhunter has ties with the other tribe.

Luigi: Yeah I think it will be the smart move.

(beach)

Magikoopa: I don't trust Luigi or Waluigi anymore.

Monty Mole: It might be too early to make a move.

Magikoopa: Well I am going to Pikachuhunter and Drybones and tell them to vote for Luigi.

(secret interview Monty Mole, "I don't know what to do. Is my alliance to Luigi and Waluigi more important then my alliance with Magikoopa.")

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Master Hand: Welcome to tribal council.

Drybones: thanks.

Master Hand: Pikachuhunter how to you like the new tribe.

Pikachuhunter: It is hard knowing that you are on the outskirts of the tribe right away.

Master Hand: Since Hugo has a necklace, do you feel like you're in trouble?

Pikachuhunter: I would not be surprised if I left tonight.

Master Hand: Waluigi, how are finding your new tribe mates?

Waluigi: Hugo is insane at the challenges and Pikachuhunter works hard at the camp.

Master Hand: Magikoopa, do you think you got the good end or the bad end of the twist.

Magikoopa: Considering Wario is out of the game, I think we got the good end.

Master Hand: But you lost.

Magikoopa: That won't happen again.

Master Hand: Well it is time to vote, Pikachuhunter you are up first.

Voter (Vote for): Reason

Magikoopa (Luigi): Sorry, I just don't trust you anymore.

Luigi (Pikachuhunter): You were just the victim of an untimely twist.

Master Hand: Time to tally the votes… person with the most votes will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. Okay ready…

"First vote… Luigi,"

"Second vote… Luigi,"

Luigi looked around nervously.

"Third vote… Pikachuhunter."

"Fourth vote… Pikachuhunter."

"Fifth vote… Pikachuhunter."

"Sixth vote… Luigi."

Monty Mole looks down wondering if he had made the right choice.

"fifth person voted off the island…"

DRAMATIC PAUSE

"Pikachuhunter."

Master Hand: Pikachuhunter the tribe has spoken, it is time for you to leave the game.

Pikachuhunter walks down the walk of shame.

Master Hand: well guys it is now 6 on 6… one person originally on the other tribe is fighting for their life… lets see how it plays out.

Votes For

Pikachuhunter: Waluigi, Luigi, Monty Mole, Hugo

Luigi: Magikoopa, Drybones, PIkachuhunter

Final Words Pikachuhunter

"I have to be the most unlucky person in the world. We had a perfect alliance going in Torah and it just fell apart because of the twist. Whatever it was fun and good luck to Drybonesking, Luvmusic and Ally."

**NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR**

A intense challenge causes someone to quit.

"I'm done… this challenge is impossible."

Causing them to be an outcast on the tribe.

"That was basically suicide, they know they are going home.

NEXT TIME


	7. The Battle Cry

**Day 13**

**TORAH CAMP**

Donkey Kong: who do you think went home last night?

Ally: Probably Pikachuhunter, unfortunately.

Donkey Kong: Why was she part of your alliance?

Ally: No

Luvmusic (at the same time): Yeah.

Donkey Kong: eh…

(Ally secret interview, "Ugh luvmusic, he's just finding out information about the alliance system.)

In the forest

Donkeykong: So its you and Aillenberg against, Drybonesking, luvmusic and ally.

Animefan: Yeah… we could use you in our alliance.

Donkey Kong: Sounds good.

**JAHAT CAMP**

Hugo: Well that was fun.

Luigi: What the crap Magikoopa why did you betray us like that.

Magikoopa: What the crap Monty Mole why did you betray me like that.

(Magikoopa secret interview, "Monty Mole single handedly screwed up my game.")

In the forest

Monty Mole: I think we should make a final two pact.

Hugo: Why would you say that.

Monty Mole: Well Luigi and Waluigi are super close now but can easily be torn apart, so when we get to the final four we can align with one of them and it will be easy final two.

Hugo: Deal.

**REWARD CHALLENGE **

Master Hand: Welcome guys…

Hugo: Sup man.

Master Hand: For today's challenge, you must complete a relay race. Each leg gets longer and longer ranging from 50 yards to 500 yards. The first is 50, then 100, then 150, then 200, then 250 and the last is 500. Pick who goes where and get to your position.

(A few minutes later)

Master Hand: Starting off for Jahat is Magikoopa and Aillenberg for Torah. GO!

Both runners take off. Magikoopa takes a small lead and tags Monty Mole who is the second runner. Soon after Monty mole takes off Aillenberg tags Donkey Kong. Soon after starting Donkey Kong grabs a banana peel and throws it at Monty Mole.

Master Hand: DONKEY KONG! You're kicked out of the challenge. Meaning your team is unable to finish.

Drybonesking: No freaking way.

Master Hand: Jahat wins reward. You guys have won some tarps and fishing supplies. Also you guys have an advantage in the immunity challenge. Pick someone to go to exile island.

Luigi: Donkey Kong.

Master Hand: Donkey Kong head off to exile. Torah head back to camp.

**JAHAT CAMP**

Hugo: yeah! Winners.

Monty Mole: Congrats guys on our first tribal win.

Drybones: Shut up just because you've made it this far doesn't mean your not a crappy player.

Waluigi: Dude just shut up and enjoy the victory

Drybones: No you shut up.

(Fights)

**Day 14**

**EXILE ISLAND**

Donkey Kong: last night was rough… now lets look for the that idol.

(Secret interview Donkey Kong, "I feel like I need to get the idol if I want to continue in this game.")

**JAHAT CAMP**

(In the forest)

Hugo: I say we lose the challenge on purpose.

Monty Mole: Why?

Hugo: Because I have two people on the other tribe in an alliance with me. That's 6 on 4 for the merge. Unless of course we win and they get voted off.

Monty Mole: Yeah but D.K. and the immunity idol.

Hugo: Dude, don't worry about it. (digs up something from his pocket), I got the idol.

Monty Mole: DUDE!!! This makes our final two bound so much better.

Hugo: yeah but don't tell anyone.

(Secret Interview Hugo, "Me telling Monty Mole about the idol was a risky move, but hopefully he will honor my trust and we will make it far."

**TORAH CAMP**

Drybonesking: Okay guys we can't lose this challenge. We need to keep spirits up and focus on winning the challenge.

Ally: Shut up.

(Secret Interview Drybonesking, "I am like the Alexander Hamilton of this game, I am thinking about 10 moves in advance. I know Ally will betray they alliance as soon as she can so I'm going to take her out before she can.")

(In the forest)

Drybonesking: Would you be open to maybe getting rid of Ally if we lose?

Luvmusic: Wait, why sweetie?

Drybonesking: She is going to betray us as soon as she gets the chance. I can tell.

Luvmusic: Well hopefully we won't need to make that decesion.

Drybonesking: Maybe we'll just have to create it.

Luvmusic: Wait you mean like throw the challenge.

Drybonesking: Yeah.

Luvmusic: Isn't that a little extreme.

Drybonesking: Maybe it is. Maybe it isn't

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

Master Hand: Welcome guys… D.K. come on back from exile.

Drybonesking: Loser.

Donkey Kong: Shut up.

Master Hand: Okay this challenge is simple everyone will be tied to wooden logs and first team to get to the top of the hill wins. Jahat since you won reward, you will only have 5 logs, while Torah you will have 6.

Luigi: Yeah!

Master Hand: Okay guys get ready to start.

A few minutes later both teams were at the starting line ready to start.

Master Hand: SURVIVORS READY!... GO!

Both teams sprinted up the hill. Hugo created a pretty large lead for his team but then he "accidentally" stuck his foot out and tripped Dry Bones. Dry Bones, unknowing of what just happened fell face first on the ground and caused the logs to slowly creep closer to the ground.

Dry Bones: Dangit. I can't do this I quit.

Hugo: GROW SOME BALLS AND KEEP IT UP

Torah came back and started having a small lead. But because of Jahat's advantage they made it even going into the final few feet.

Donkey Kong: ROAR!

Donkey Kong's battle cry was followed by a sprint to the finish just passing Hugo as the first person to cross the line.

Master Hand: TORAH WINS IMMUNITY!

Drybonesking: WHATS UP! YEAH!

Animefan: In YO FACE.

Magikoopa: Ugh shut up.

Master Hand: Torah congratulations, here you have another advantage.

Master Hand handed (hehe) a note to Torah.

Ally: Send someone to Exile Island who will be safe from tonight's tribal council.

Drybonesking: Luigi…

Luigi: Good luck guys. Have fun at tribal tonight.

Waluigi: haha.

**Day 15 **

**TORAH CAMP**

Luvmusic: I'm happy we decided not to lose the challenge.

Drybonesking: Yeah I agree.

Luvmusic: (hugging Drybonesking) it's really cold.

Donkey Kong: C'mon guys we need to find some dry fire wood.

(Secret Interview Animefan, "It is miserable, no fun. It just plain sucks.")

**JAHAT CAMP**

Dry Bones: Ugh this sucks.

Monty Mole: What?

Dry Bones: Don't give me that crap, I know I'm going home tonight.

Monty Mole: Oh that… yeah how does it feel. Jerk.

In the forest

Waluigi: So Drybones tonight right?

Hugo: Yeah man sounds good.

Monty Mole: I agree he brings the team down.

(Secret Interview Monty Mole, "With Luigi being gone I have a great opportunity to blindside and destroy my alliance with Hugo. Yes he is my ally but he is extremely strong and has the idol. This may be my last time to get rid of him until the finals… where he can't possibly lose.")

(Later)

Hugo: We got this right?

Monty Mole: Yeah.

Hugo: Has Waluigi talked about turning the tables on me.

Monty Mole: Nah man your safe tonight.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Master Hand: Welcome to tribal council Jahat.

Hugo: It's always a pleasure.

Master Hand: Okay… so Drybones, you guys have lost two straight immunity challenges since the twist. Is that a concern?

Dry Bones: Nah we should of won this challenge but I gave up

Master Hand: So Magikoopa do you blame the loss on him.

Magikoopa: Well we did lose because of him.

Dry Bones: (sarcastically) And you haven't lost a challenge for us yet.

Hugo: We don't want you gone for doing bad in challenges, but because you have a terrible attitude.

Dry Bones: Dude you're a new comer. You're lucky your still here.

Hugo: I'm still here because I'm not some downer. "That was basically suicide, he know he is going home."

Master Hand: Monty are you thinking about who may be too dangerous to bring to the merge.

Monty Mole: I've thought about it a lot.

Master Hand: Hugo and Monty both have had an opportunity to find the idol. Does this factor into your vote Waluigi?

Waluigi: It's too early to worry about the idol I think.

Master hand: Okay it is time to vote

Voter (Vote for): Reason

Dry Bones (Hugo): You are an outcast that is tearing this tribe apart.

Waluigi (Dry Bones): Grow a pair. HARHAR

Master Hand: Okay guys if anyone has the immunity idol this is the time to use it.

Everyone glances both at Hugo and Monty Mole.

Master Hand: Okay once the votes are read the decision is final. Person voted out will leave immediately.

"First vote… Hugo."

"Second vote… Dry Bones."

"Third vote… Dry Bones."

"Fourth vote… Dry Bones."

Master Hand: Dry Bones that is enough… come bring me your torch. The tribe has spoken, it is time for you to leave.

Dry Bones walks the walk of shame.

Master Hand: Well guys, hopefully you will be a stronger tribe. Luigi will return to you guys at the reward challenge.

Votes For

Dry Bones: Hugo, Magkoopa, Waluigi, Monty Mole

Hugo: Dry Bones

Final Words Dry Bones

"I'm not a team player so I guess survivor was never the best reality show for me. But nonetheless it was fun and a great experience and am the only survivor ever to be voted out three times. Good luck Jahat."


	8. Favorite Friar by Far

**AN: I have officially decided on what the third season of survivor will hold. A preview will be shown at the end of the next chapter. **

**Day 16 **

**JAHAT CAMP**

Hugo: Wow I feel like a stronger tribe already.

Waluigi: Yeah, though it'll be better once Luigi is back.

Magikoopa: We need to win the next challenge.

(Magikoopa secret interview, "I know if we lose the next challenge then I am officially voted out.")

In the forest

Hugo: Ugh I want the freaking merge to happen.

Monty Mole: Why so anxious.

Hugo: Well it will be me, you, luigi, Waluigi, aillenberg and animefan. That's 6 on 5. With another tribal there is a chance that will be screwed up.

Monty Mole: Your not thinking about throwing another challenge?

Hugo: I don't know that may be the smartest move.

**TORAH CAMP**

Drybonesking: Lets keep up the winning streak.

Luvmusic: Sounds good babe.

Donkey Kong: Yeah man domination.

Drybonesking: Okay, on a strategic note. If we enter the merge 6 to 4. We need to stick together.

Donkey Kong: Yeah…

Animefan: What about Hugo?

Drybonesking: As great a guy Hugo is, we know he is impossible in challenges, and he probably has the idol. He is first priority to be voted out.

Animefan: I guess.

Drybonesking: sounds good guys? Okay one, two, three.

Everyone: TORAH

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE **

Master Hand: Okay guys, immunity is back up for grabs. And Luigi is back from exile.

Donkey Kong: Wait already.

Master Hand: Yup this is a reward and an immunity challenge. Each team will have two weight carriers. The rest of the team will try to be throwing rocks in the baskets. Last one standing wins reward and immunity. Sounds good?

Everyone: yeah

Master Hand: Winners will get a 2 night luxury cruise out here in the deep blue sea. Losers will get tribal council and this note. Pick your weight carriers and get ready.

(a few minutes later)

Master Hand: Okay Jahat's carriers are Hugo and Luigi. Torah's carriers are Donkey Kong and Drybonesking. Aillenberg is sitting out. GO!

Waluigi being the skilled shooter he is quickly put a lot of rocks in Donkey Kong's net. Animefan, an avid basketball fan tried to keep up in Hugo's basket, but she soon grew tired. Magikoopa, sneakily used magic to place a rock in the basket.

Master Hand: MAGIKOOPA, get out of the challenge, YOU HAVE BEEN DISQUALIFIED.

Monty Mole struggled shooting and Waluigi soon had tons of rocks in his monkey counterparts net. He didn't budge. On the other end Ally became hot and Luigi had a good amount of stones in his net as he collapsed to the ground.

Master Hand: Luigi is out.

Waluigi soon had Donkey Kong's net completely full and the monkey still wouldn't collapse. After a few minutes of extreme struggle he couldn't take it anymore and dropped the net.

Master Hand: D.K. is out. It is down to Hugo and Drybonesking. Ex team mates.

Drybonesking only had a few rocks in his basket while Hugo's basket was practically full. Both of the teams maintained a steady flow. After a few minutes one of the young men collapsed.

Master Hand: The winner…

Master Hand: Of the Challenge…

Master Hand: IS TORAH!

Torah: YEAH!

Hugo slams the ground in rage of losing.

Master Hand: Well Torah get ready for a great experience. But before you leave Jahat read the message.

Hugo: Pick someone from Torah to miss the reward and go to exile.

Drybonesking: No way.

Master Hand: Well Jahat who is going?

Magikoopa: I think it is fair that since aillenberg wasn't in the challenge, he shouldn't be at the reward.

Aillenberg: You have got to be freaking kidding me.

Master Hand: Aillenberg head back to exile, and Torah enjoy your reward.

**Day 17**

**EXILE ISLAND**

Aillenberg: Ugh I really needed that reward. Life sucks right now. I don't really give a hoot about the idol, I'm just trying to stay alive. Please God help me.

(Later)

Aillenberg: You know I'm feeling like God knows I have served my purpose on this show and maybe it is time to end my run.

**REWARD **

Drybonesking: Wow this is so cool.

Luvmusic: I know plus last night was very romantic.

Drybonesking: Nothing like a candlelight dinner.

Ally: This ship is so cool.

Animefan: I know lets check it out some more.

(Later)

Animefan: You know you can't beat Luvmusic and Drybonesking in the final 3, come with me D.K. and Aillenberg.

Ally: Will I win against you guys?

Animefan: Of course, Donkey will be out in the fourth spot, aillenberg will be too well liked to make it to final 2, so it is you and me.

Ally: I'll think about it.

**Day 18**

**JAHAT CAMP**

Magikoopa: Any way that I can stay in the game?

Waluigi: Doesn't look good chump.

Magikoopa: Well I guess I'll go get firewood.

(In the forest)

Magikoopa: Maybe there is a hidden immunity idol out here. It is worth a shot.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Master Hand: Welcome Jahat, for the third straight time.

Hugo: Don't have to rub it in.

Master Hand: I have some bad news and some good news.

Luigi: Good news at tribal council? What is it… your not going to get rained upon.

Master Hand: Shut up, which news do you want first?

Magikoopa: Good news for a change.

Master Hand: Too bad the bad needs to go first. The bad news is… Aillenberg has quit the game.

Waluigi: That is bad how?

Hugo: He was a good competitor and loved the game. He just couldn't stand it anymore.

Monty Mole: So what's the good news?

Master Hand: Because of that inconvenience, you will not be required to vote someone out tonight.

Magikoopa: OH my God no way.

Aillenberg: (from a helicopter heading back to America) Don't use God's name in vain.

Master Hand: I have one more thing to tell you?

Luigi: Tons of news today wow…

Master Hand: You are merging with Torah. Here are your new black buffs and head over to the Torah camp.

Hugo: Yes!, made it to the merge.

----

Final Words: Aillenberg

"Survivor was an amazing experience. Even though it got difficult, it still drastically changed my life. I thank the lord Jesus Christ I was given this opportunity."

**NEXT TIME ON SURVIVOR**

Tension erupts from the old Jahat tribe.

Hugo: Wait they were going to vote me out last night?

Magikoopa: Swear on my life.

And a huge challenge right off the bad.

Master Hand: First person to jump gets 100 hundred coins.

Drybonesking: Oh my god.

Aillenberg: (probably somewhere from America) DON'T SAY GOD'S NAME IN VAIN!


	9. You'll be fine doll

**AN: REVIEW!!!... a preview for Survivor 3 is NOT at the end of this episode because I felt it will take away from this season. **

**Day 19 **

**TORAH CAMP**

Luvmusic: I wonder who got voted out last night?

Drybonesking: Yeah and I hope Aillenberg is alright

(Jahat enters)

Hugo: Whats up playas.

Animefan: Hugo!

Donkey Kong: wow old tribe mates alert.

Ally: Whats up (counts remaining Jahat members) and why didn't you vote anyone out.

Hugo: Wait you don't know?

Drybonesking: Know what?

Magikoopa: Aillenberg quit…

Drybonesking: Oh my god…

Aillenberg: (probably somewhere from America) DON'T SAY GOD'S NAME IN VAIN!

Luigi: Yeah I know but we are now officially one tribe.

Waluigi: Here are the new stylish black buffs, and we need a new name.

Ally: How about Yoshi? It means life in Yoshi.

Monty Mole: haha sounds good.

**YOSHI CAMP **

Master Hand: hey guys glad to see your enjoying your new tribemates.

Monty Mole: Its great to be in the merge.

Master Hand: Well I have a treat for you guys…

Hugo: You don't mean…

Master Hand: FOOD

Drybonesking: Yes

Luvmusic: Oh my gosh I am so hungry.

Luigi: W00!

(secret interview Ally, "Even though it was nice to eat my brain is constantly running. The merge is huge, but now were all one and you need to reconsider who to trust.")

(in the forest)

Ally: What are the alliances like on your tribe.

Magikoopa: Actually it is everyone against me at this point.

Ally: So you would be open to maybe switching and coming on our side…

Magikoopa: I don't know.

Ally: Think about it like this… Final 5 is Me, you, Donkey Kong, Luvmusic and King. Me you and Kong to final 3. Me and you to final 2.

Magikoopa: K I'll think about it.

(secret interview Magikoopa, "Ally seems like a schemer, but maybe my alliance with her will pay off."

**Day 20**

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE **

Master Hand: Welcome to your first immunity challenge. You will no longer be playing for tribal immunity but now this…

He unveils a beautiful necklace.

Hugo: It is all mine.

Ally: Haha yeah right.

Master Hand: Today's challenge is a survivor classic. All 10 of you will be standing on a 10-foot high pedestal above the water. If you fall of you are out. Through out the challenge I will offer you prizes if you jump. Last one standing wins… make sense?

Everyone: Yeah.

Everyone then makes their way to their pedestals.

Master Hand: Survivors Ready? Go!

20 minutes later…

Master Hand: Everyone standing strong… Donkey Kong are you thirsty?

Donkey Kong: yeah

Master Hand: Too bad…

34 minutes in…

Monty Mole seems to doze off and falls into the water.

Master Hand: Monty Mole is first out of the challenge.

After hearing the splash Waluigi jumps and gets tangled in his long legs and falls.

Master Hand: Waluigi is out of the challenge.

1 hour in…

Master Hand: Okay first prize… milk and cookies. Next 3 people to jump.

Luigi immediately jumps in. So does Luvmusic.

Master Hand: Cookies going in 3… 2… 1…

1.5 hours in…

Master Hand: First person to jump gets 100 dollars cash.

No one moves.

Master Hand: 1,000

Donkey Kong hesitates for a second then jumps in.

Master Hand: We are down to five.

2.3 hours in…

Magikoopa: I can't go anymore.

Magikoopa jumps in and is the sixth person out of the challenge.

Animefan sighs in pain and jumps off too.

Animefan: I can't feel my legs.

Master Hand: Down to 3…

4.5 hours in.

Master Hand: Okay I've offered you almost everything… next person to jump off. Will share a full sized pizza, a 2 liter bottle of coke, and a cookie cake. You have 5 minutes to jump down.

3 minutes later…

Ally: Ah… hungury.

Ally jumps in leaving Hugo and Drybonesking.

Hugo: Good job man.

Hugo jumps in and swims to collect his prize.

Master Hand: Drybonesking wins immunity!

Drybonesking: YES!

Master Hand: Hugo and Ally enjoy your pizza and then head back to camp.

**Pizza Dinner**

Ally: So its just us?

Hugo: yeah, I guess so.

Ally: So where are your loyalties?

Hugo: Honestly, I don't trust you enough to tell you.

Ally: Well Magikoopa told me they were planning on voting you out last tribal council?

Hugo: hm… really?

Ally: yeah, me, you, Magikoopa, anime, and Donkey kong final 5.

Hugo: hmm… interesting.

(Secret interview Hugo, "I was just playing along with Ally. I have no intentions of leaving my alliance.")

**Day 21**

(In the forest)

Magikoopa: Did ally tell you?

Hugo: Tell me what?

Magikoopa: That Luigi and them were going to vote you out last tribal council?

Hugo: Wait they were going to vote me out last night?

Magikoopa: Swear on my life.

Hugo: Wow well who should we vote out?

Magikoopa: I say Waluigi

Hugo: Okay man sounds good.

(At the beach)

Luigi: You're with Hugo right?

Animefan: Yeah… well I think so atleast.

Luigi: Yeah he told me you two were tight. So tell him we are voting out Luvmusic tonight.

Animefan: really?

Luigi: Yeah is that okay with you?

Animefan: Yeah that's cool… I'll tell him.

(Secret Interview Animefan, "I don't know if I wanna get rid of Luvmusic… we may be shooting ourselves in the foot.")

(At camp)

Ally: We still cool for Waluigi tonight?

Drybonesking: Yeah I guess that sounds good?

Luvmusic: Did you get Hugo.

Ally: I think so but we have Magikoopa so we should be fine.

Luvmusic: I'm scared babe.

Drybonesking: You'll be fine doll.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Master Hand: Welcome Yoshi tribe, who came up with the name?

Ally: Me…

Master Hand: Very original… well Hugo you gave up immunity for Pizza. Do you feel that confident you are safe.

Hugo: I felt that King was never going to give up so might as well get some food.

Master Hand: Drybonesking, would you have given up?

Drybonesking: Probably only for a million bucks.

Master Hand: Okay, Ally has strategy changed since the merge.

Ally: Yeah you need to think whats better for yourself versus what is better for the tribe.

Master Hand: Donkey Kong do you agree.

Donkey Kong: one-hundred percent.

Master Hand: Okay it is time to vote… Hugo your up first.

**Voter (Vote for): Reason**

Drybonesking (Waluigi): you are a physical threat and need to go.

Waluigi (Luvmusic): your not in our alliance and your relationship with Drybonesking is very threatening.

**---**

Master Hand: Okay I will tally the votes…

Shows montage of Luvmusic, Waluigi, Hugo and then Magikoopa.

Master Hand: Once the votes are read the decision is final person voted off will be asked to leave the tribal council are immediately.

"First vote… Waluigi"

"Second vote… Waluigi"

"Third vote… Luvmusic"

"Fourth vote… Luvmusic"

"Fifth vote… Waluigi"

"Sixth vote… Luvmusic"

"Seventh vote… Luvmusic"

"Eight vote… Waluigi"

Both Waluigi and Luvmusic looked nervous.

Master Hand: The ninth vote…

"Luvmusic."

Luvmusic nodded nervously and held her breath in anticipation.

Master Hand: tenth vote…

"Waluigi."

Master Hand: We have a tie… in the event of a tie there will be a fire building challenge to determine who will stay in the game. Waluigi and Luvmusic get ready to fight for your lives.

(a few minutes later)

Master Hand: First person to burn their rope stays in the game… GO!

Both contestants put some dry leaves in their pit. Luvmusic began hacking away at her flint while Waluigi build his mound higher. Soon Luvmusic's spark caught onto the leaves.

Master Hand: Luvmusic has fire.

After hearing his opponent had fire Waluigi began attempting to make a spark. Luvmusic covered the small flame with more leaves to make the first bigger.

Drybonesking: C'mon luv…

Waluigi's leaves began to catch on fire and he used the firewood to make a teepee. Luvmusic copied this technique only to find her flame had gone out.

Master Hand: Luvmusic has lost her fire.

Waluigi's teepee move made his fire reach the rope. Luvmusic desperately tried to get another spark. She was too late. Waluigi's rope burned through realizing the victory flag.

Master Hand: Waluigi will remain in the game!

Waluigi: Yeah!

Drybonesking: Dang…

Master Hand: Luvmusic bring me your torch.

Luvmusic gave Drybonesking a big hug then grabbed her torch and walked up to Master Hand…

Master Hand: Luvmusic the tribe has spoken… it is time for you to leave.

Luvmusic: Bye guys…

Votes For

Luvmusic: Waluigi, Luigi, Monty Mole, Hugo, Animefan

Waluigi: Magikoopa, Drybonesking, Luvmusic, Ally, Donkey Kong.

Final Words Luvmusic

"I had a great time on survivor and met some remarkable people. I learned a lot about what i can achieve as a person. And I hope to stay in touch with them and continue my relationship with King."


	10. Dang mole you are sinister

A/N: this is by far the longest chapter yet... due to two pretty awesome challenges. Both survivor favorites. ENJOY!

**YOSHI CAMP**

Drybonesking: No luvmusic

Donkey Kong: I am sorry dude.

Drybonesking: Why couldn't she just make the freaking fire.

Ally: Ugh we are screwed.

Luigi: Guys stop whining and go to bed.

(Secret Interview Waluigi, "I know they are basically screwed now… but shut up and go to sleep. Like seriously…")

**Day 22**

Hugo: wow… 3 weeks down.

Animefan: I can't believe we have made it this far.

Hugo: I need to tell you something.

Animefan: Hmm?

Hugo: I have the hidden immunity idol.

Animefan: No way really?

Hugo: I know…

Animefan: This is seriously awesome.

Hugo: Yeah only me, you and monty mole knows so keep it quiet.

**REWARD CHALLENGE**

Master Hand: Welcome everybody.

Hugo: Sup bro.

Master Hand: Who wants a reward?

Donkey Kong: That would be pretty nice.

Master Hand: Okay in this challenge, you will fill out a survey about your fellow tribes mates. After everyone has filled it out I will gather the answers and tally up the results. Then I will re-ask the questions and you guys will answer who you think was the most popular answer. If you get it right you will be able to chop a rope of one of your fellow competitors. Once all 3 ropes are cut a wooden poll will crush their name and they will be eliminated. Make sense.

Ally: No

Master Hand: Okay good lets start.

15 minutes later…

Master Hand: Okay before we start the challenge do you guys want to know what you all are playing for.

Magikoopa: Yeah.

Master Hand: The winner will go by boat to a small island where they will stay in a tiki hut. In the hut there will be cold drinks, beer and cola. And some hamburgers and hotdogs.

Drybonesking: Oh my god yes.

Master Hand: While eating your food you will be watching a movie.

Monty Mole: Man that would be awesome.

Master Hand: Also the winner will send someone to exile island. Sound good.

Donkey Kong: lets go…

Master Hand: Okay first question… who is the strongest survivor.

Animefan, Luigi, Waluigi, Monty Mole, Donkey Kong and Ally all choose Hugo.

Hugo, Magikoopa choose Donkey Kong

Drybonesking choose Waluigi.

Master Hand: Hugo is right.

Hugo: Wow I am honored.

Master Hand: Okay take your shots.

Animefan chopped off one of Donkey Kong's ropes.

Luigi chopped Drybonesking

Waluigi chopped Drybonesking

Monty Mole chopped Drybonesking, eliminating him.

Master Hand: Drybonesking is the first person voted out.

Drybonesking: That didn't last long.

Donkey Kong chopped Animefan

Ally chopped Hugo.

Hugo: Hey whats up with that.

Ally: Should of aligned with us.

Master Hand: This challenge is getting heated. Okay, question 2. Who is the most annoying survivor.

Everyone except Magikoopa choose Magikoopa

Magikoopa choose Animefan.

Magikoopa: Wait no way.

Master Hand: Magikoopa is correct, take your chops.

Hugo chopped Ally.

Hugo: Revenge.

Animefan chopped Magikoopa.

Luigi chopped Ally.

Waluigi chopped Ally.

Master Hand: Ally has been the second person eliminated.

Donkey Kong chopped Animefan.

Master Hand: Ally, you still get your chop for this round.

Ally: Hmm…

Ally chopped Waluigi.

Monty Mole chopped Donkey Kong.

Master Hand: Okay we are down to seven. Question three, who thinks they are in control, but really aren't

Hugo, Donkey Kong, Magikoopa choose Hugo.

Luigi, and Animefan choose Drybonesking.

Waluigi, and Monty Mole choose Donkey Kong.

Master Hand: Wait Hugo you choose yourself?

Hugo: Yeah… I think I'm in control, but I'm probably not.

Master Hand: Well your right.

Hugo chops Donkey Kong eliminating him.

Master Hand: Donkey Kong is out of the challenge but still gets his chop.

Donkey Kong chops Hugo.

Magikoopa chops Luigi.

Master Hand: Okay here is where we stand. Animefan has one left, Hugo has one left, Waluigi, Magikoopa and Luigi all have two left. And Monty Mole is perfect at three.

Monty Mole: That is what I'm talking about.

Master Hand: Okay Fourth question… who is least deserving of the money?

Hugo, Luigi, Waluigi, and Magikoopa choose Monty Mole.

Animefan choose herself.

Monty Mole choose Magikoopa.

Master Hand: Wait Animefan you think your least deserving of the money?

Animefan: No, but I thought people would vote me because I haven't done anything really strategic in the game yet.

Master Hand: Well you were wrong the answer is Monty Mole.

Monty Mole: What in the world? Why?

Magikoopa: You didn't really deserve to come back.

Monty Mole: but I've been good so far this season.

Master Hand: Well enough complaining, Take your chops.

Magikoopa chops Waluigi.

Hugo chops Magikoopa.

Luigi chops Monty Mole.

Waluigi chops Monty Mole.

Master Hand: everyone has one rope left except Luigi, who has two. Next question, if you were stranded on a desert island with one of the people, who would you want to be stranded with.

Hugo, Luigi, and Monty Mole choose Animefan.

Waluigi, and Animefan choose Ally.

Magikoopa choose Hugo.

Master Hand: Correct answer is Ally.

Ally: Wow I am honored.

Waluigi chops Magikoopa, eliminating him.

Animefan chops Waluigi, eliminating him.

Waluigi: Ouch that is harsh.

Master Hand: We are down to four: Monty Mole, Hugo, and Animefan at one. And Luigi at two.

Monty Mole: It is so close.

Master Hand: Next question… who is the best dressed.

Every chooses Animefan.

Master Hand: Haha and everyone is right.

Animefan: You know it… ya!

Master Hand: Okay Luigi, it is time to make your chop.

Luigi chops Hugo eliminating him.

Monty Mole chops Luigi.

Hugo, in revenge chops Luigi, eliminating him.

Master Hand: Well Animefan, it is down to you and Monty Mole. And you have one chop left… so do the honors.

Animefan: my pleasure…

Animefan chops Monty Mole, eliminating him.

Master Hand: ANIMEFAN wins REWARD!

Animefan: Yeeeah!

Master Hand: Well anime, a movie would be boring by yourself… pick someone to go with you.

Animefan: Hugo.

Hugo: W00t this is going to be awesome.

Master Hand: Now the hard question… send someone to exile.

Animefan: Sorry, Magikoopa.

Master Hand: Magikoopa, head to exile all three of you will come back for the next challenge.

**Day 23**

**YOSHI CAMP**

Luigi: So Hugo our provider is gone.

Drybonesking: Yeah I know… well I guess I got to step up. Who wants to go fishing.

Ally: I'll go!

Drybonesking: Monty Mole you wanna go?

Monty Mole: Sure why not.

(secret interview Drybonesking, "I can sense that Monty was fuming after the challenge. I think he is willing to make an alliance.")

In the boat

Monty Mole: Why did you want me to come fishing?

Drybonesking: I am willing to offer you a spot in the final 3.

Monty Mole: I'm listening…

Ally: Well you vote with us and then me, you, king, Magikoopa, and D.K. make it to final 5. Then Donkey goes home and Magikoopa goes home. Then we fight for the million bucks.

Monty Mole: I will think about it.

Drybonesking: don't miss out on this opportunity, bro.

(secret interview Monty Mole, "As tempting as King's offer is, I doubt he will honor his word plus if he did I would never receive the jury votes if I betrayed my alliance. I need to something big.")

**REWARD**

Animefan: Wow this is so cool.

Hugo: Yeah, G.I. Joe is such a great movie.

Animefan: I'm worried about Luigi and Waluigi. I don't trust them at all.

Hugo: You can't go through this game just worrying about this movie. Calm down and lets just watch the movie.

Animefan: okay sounds. Good.

**EXILE ISLAND**

Magikoopa: Exile island sucks. I'm sure either Hugo or D.K. has the idol so I'm not even going to try. I'm focusing on staying alive.

He huddles under a tree.

Magikoopa: I'm cold and miserable and I hope to die… well maybe not to die but just to pass out until the immunity challenge.

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

Master Hand: Welcome guys, lets bring in Animefan and Hugo returning from the reward.

Ally: Welcome back guys.

Luigi: Hey guys how was it.

Animefan: great, thanks.

Master Hand: Now Magikoopa back from exile island.

(Silence)

Master Hand: Wow no love.

Magikoopa: eh... I'm used to it.

Master Hand: The fans have been waiting for this challenge for a long time… it is the food challenge… DUH DUH DUH.

Ally: great.

Donkey Kong: bring it on.

Master Hand: There will be four rounds. Round one will eliminate three people. Round two will eliminate two more people. Round three will make the four remaining to two reamining. And then the final round is round four. Sounds good?

Hugo: Lets do it.

Master Hand: Round 1 will be scrambled rotten Yoshi eggs covered in cheep cheep sauce.

Waluigi: yum…

Master Hand: Survivors ready… go!

Hugo, and D.K. quickly shoved the eggs into their mouth and chewed and swallowed. Drybonesking and Ally choked it down. Animefan has trouble keeping it down but finally shows off her clean tongue. Luigi almost has it down but then pukes it up eliminating himself from the challenge. Waluigi and Monty Mole both stick their last piece of the egg at the same time. One sticks out their tongue seconds before the other.

Master Hand: Waluigi is moving on! Magikoopa, Monty Mole, and Luigi are eliminated. Next round, Baby Wart's. Basically small frogs.

Waluigi: That is just gross.

Master Hand: Go!

Hugo and Donkey Kong continued to dominate the challenge. As they both stuffed down the small frogs. All of sudden Hugo's face turned green and he spewed it out.

Master Hand: Hugo is out.

Waluigi just stared at the gross food as Animefan, Ally, and Drybonesking choked down the Baby Wart's.

Master Hand: Waluigi is out…

Waluigi: That is just to gross.

Master Hand: We are down to four… Now bring out a Goomba legs.

Drybonesking: Yum…

Master Hand: Go

The four contestants shoved the legs into their mouth. All of them gagged and desperately tried to get it down. Donkey Kong opened his mouth revealing he had finished the legs. Drybonesking soon followed.

Master Hand: Donkey Kong and Drybonesking are moving to the finals!

Master Hand: Here we go, the final 2. Drybonesking and Donkey Kong. For the final two you will each have to drink a smoothie, full of fire flowers and bitter mushrooms.

Luigi: That is going to be spicy.

Master Hand: Survivors, Ready GO!

Both of the contestants chugged the smoothie down. They both tried to keep from throwing up and then grabbed the class for the second drink. They both opened their mouth at exactly the same time.

Master Hand: Wow it seems we have a tie… Well I guess we will have to go again.

At the though of having to drink another one of those nasty smoothies, Drybonesking threw up.

Master Hand: Donkey Kong wins immunity!

Donkey Kong: Yeah!

Hugo: Good job man.

Master Hand: Okay congratulations D.K. But unfortunately one of the eight of you will be voted off tomorrow. Head back to camp I will see you tomorrow.

(Secret interview Monty Mole, "Thankfully, Hugo didn't win immunity today. Now I can institute my master plan to but me on top of the game.")

**YOSHI CAMP**

Monty Mole: That was such a gross challenge.

Hugo: yeah I know, congrats D.K. that was clutch.

Donkey Kong: Thanks guys.

Animefan: Wait where is our rice.

Ally: Yeah didn't we have 3 bags.

Animefan: Yeah but one of those bags is almost empty. And there is a hole in them.

Drybonesking: Must have been rats.

Animefan: Eww… rats gross.

Magikoopa: Guys calm down it was just me. I was hungry last night.

Ally: Pig.

Waluigi: Dude what the crap you had half a bag.

Magikoopa: I was really hungry.

(secret interview Luigi, "I know Drybonesking is a immunity challenge threat but I want Magikoopa out of here.")

**Day 24**

(In the forest)

Monty Mole: Dude I have some bad news.

Hugo: What?

Monty Mole: When you were at the reward, Waluigi and Luigi went through your stuff and found the idol. They know you have it.

Hugo: Crap no way.

Monty Mole: Now they are going with the others to blindside you.

Hugo: Crap what do we do?

Monty Mole: Your idol is your last chance.

(Secret interview Monty Mole, "I perfectly planted the seed into Hugo's head. So hopefully tonight he will use the idol. But wait, you viewers are asking won't Drybonesking go home because of Hugo's votes being erased by the idol. My plan is not over yet mortals. Muahahahaha.")

Monty Mole: I've planted the seed.

Drybonesking: So you think he is going to use the idol?

Monty Mole: guaranteed now we will vote for Animefan. Then the idol will be knocked out as well as his closest ally.

Drybonesking: Dang mole you are sinister.

Ally: Animefan is going to be shocked.

(by the ocean)

Animefan: the sunset is so beautiful.

Hugo: Yeah I know… sigh…

Animefan: Whats wrong?

Hugo: Worried about tonight. Luigi and Waluigi found my idol. I think they might be trying to blindside me.

Animefan: Well are you going to use the idol?

Hugo: I was thinking though. If they know, that I know that they have the idol they might vote someone else off.

Animefan: Say what now?

Hugo: They might vote you out, expecting me to use the idol on myself.

Animefan: Well its your idol so do what you think is best. This game is all about guessing what the other people will do. It can be stressful.

Hugo: Ugh, I don't know what to do.

Animefan: I know you will do what is best.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Master Hand: Welcome, Yoshi tribe… wow I still can't get over how terrible that name is. Honestly you guys couldn't of come up with something better then Yoshi?

Ally: but it means life in Yoshi.

Master Hand: It also means every other word too. Whatever, Hugo did your other tribe mates, become jealous of you when you returned from the reward.

Hugo: They just acted like nothing happened, and I didn't brag about how awesome it was.

Master Hand: Monty mole, did being voted least deserving of the million affect your confidence.

Monty Mole: Well people are underestimating me, so they better watch out because now I have to prove that I am deserving of the million dollar price.

Master Hand: Drybonesking, you almost won immunity yesterday… what happened?

Drybonesking: Kong's stomach is just a little stronger then mine.

Master Hand: Okay, before the vote, D.K. are you going to give up immunity?

Donkey Kong: I'll keep it.

Master Hand: Okay lets vote.

**Voter (Vote for): Reason**

Drybonesking (Animefan): We are back on top. Out with the idol and out with the key ally.

Monty Mole (Animefan): This is my big move of the game.

---

Master Hand: Okay I will tally the votes.

Shows montage of Monty, Animefan, Hugo, and Drybonesking.

Master Hand: Before I read the votes does anyone want to use the hidden immunity idol.

There was a moment of silence before Animefan stood up and began walking towards Master Hand. The sinister grin on Monty Mole's face turned upside down.

Animefan: Here is the idol.

Drybonesking: Oh my god.

(silence)

Drybonesking: Oh my god…

(silence)

Drybonesking: Aillenberg must be sleeping.

Master Hand: Okay, all the votes against Animefan will note count, lets read the votes.

"First vote Animefan."

"Second vote Animefan."

"Third vote Animefan."

"Fourth vote Animefan."

"Fifth vote Animefan."

(dramatic pause)

Both Drybonesking and Magikoopa looked nervous at whose name would show up. Monty Mole hoped that he wasn't the victim of a blindside.

"Sixth vote Magikoopa."

"Seventh vote Magikoopa."

"Eight vote… 11th person voted off the island, and 1st member of the jury… Magikoopa"

Magikoopa: Dang.

Master Hand: Magikoopa, the tribe is spoken… it is time for you to leave.

Magikoopa: Bye guys

(silence)

Magikoopa: Figures.

Votes For

Animefan: Drybonesking, Ally, Monty Mole, D.K., Magikoopa

Magikoopa: Hugo, Animefan, Waluigi Luigi.

Magikoopa said some final words but we don't care about them…

THE END.


	11. Worst Possible Scenario

**A/N: Another above average chapter in length. Enjoy!**

**Day 25**

**YOSHI CAMP**

Hugo: Good job last night.

Animefan: Haha I know totally. They were all so shocked. And the look on Monty's face was priceless. It was a like "what the crap just happened" look.

Hugo: Yeah so I guess he betrayed us.

Animefan: Yeah which sucks. Now our alliance is four, against their alliance of four. These next few days are going to be very interesting.

(secret interview Hugo, "Now that I no longer have the idol to lean on I need to really step it up in the challenges from now on. It is what is going to keep me in this game a little bit longer.")

(in the forest)

Drybonesking: I thought for sure I was going home last night.

Ally: Yeah we are lucky that Magikoopa is so annoying. I still can't believe Hugo figured out we were targeting Animefan.

Drybonesking: You think Monty Mole told him.

Ally: I doubt it, not even a professional actor could act as shock as he did.

Drybonesking: Yeah I guess. Well I have a new plan. If one of us wins reward we need to send the other one to Exile Island. I am thinking that since Hugo used the idol, there may be a new one.

Ally: Honestly, I doubt it but I guess you never know.

(at camp)

Donkey Kong: TREE MAIL!

Everyone then gathers around D.K.

Donkey Kong: Divide yourselves into two teams… if you win you will have the reward of your dreams.

Monty Mole: Wow so two teams of four… this should be interesting.

Donkey Kong: Yeah except we get to pick the teams.

Hugo: How should we pick the two teams.

Animefan: I think Hugo and Donkey Kong should be leaders and pick 2 teams.

Donkey Kong: Sounds good, does that work with everyone?

Everyone: Sure

Donkey Kong: Mario, Bowser, Peach to pick first.

Hugo: Sure… Mario, Bowser Peach.

Hugo: PEACH!

Donkey Kong (at the same time): MARIO!

Hugo: Peach seduces Mario so I guess I get to pick first.

Donkey Kong: Fair enough…

Hugo: I choose Waluigi.

Donkey Kong: King.

Hugo: Animefan

Donkey Kong: Ally.

Hugo: Luigi.

Donkey Kong: I guess I get Monty…

Monty Mole: It's just like gym class. Always picked last.

(Secret Interview Luigi, "I found it interesting that the two 'tribes' are the two main alliances in this game. I think this challenge means a lot more then just a reward. A win would be a huge momentum builder.")

**REWARD CHALLENGE**

Master Hand: Welcome… I see you have divided yourself into two tribes.

Waluigi: Didn't the clue tell us too.

Master Hand: Yeah I'm just surprised you actually listened to directions. How did you come up with the tribes Monty?

Monty Mole: Donkey Kong and Hugo were captains.

Master Hand: Okay in this challenge you will have three puzzle getters and one puzzle solver. The three puzzle getters will be split into three categories: swim, run, and dig. In swim they must swim and collect two puzzle bags, one bag at a time. Same thing with run except with running and not swimming. Finally, the digger will have to dig under two walls of two separate cages to retrieve a tied up puzzle bag. Once a certain person has completed his or her category, they may assist another teammate in their job. After all 6 bags are gotten the solver will solve the puzzle by their self. Make sense?

Hugo: Lets do this.

Master Hand: Want to know what your playing for?

Hugo: Heck yes.

Master Hand: The winning tribe will go to a natural hot springs and have an enjoyable picnic underneath the rock waterfalls.

Ally: I want this so bad.

Luigi: Too bad you ain't going to get it.

Master Hand: Also the winning tribe will get to read this secret note. Worth playing for?

Waluigi: Of course. Lets do this.

Master Hand: For the blue team, Drybonesking is running, Donkey Kong is swimming, and Monty Mole is digging. Ally is the puzzle solver.

Ally: Ready for domination guys.

Master Hand: For the yellow team, Animefan is running, Hugo is swimming, and Waluigi is digging. Luigi is the puzzle solver.

Animefan: Here we go.

Master Hand: SURVIVORS READY!

Master Hand: GO!

All six of the puzzle getters charged of to their stations. Luigi and Monty began digging furiously at the cages. Donkey Kong and Hugo dove into the water. Animefan and Drybonesking started sprinting.

Master Hand: Everyone off to a good start.

Monty, being a mole had a slight advantage and was almost finished with the first hole, while Luigi began to struggle. In the water Hugo was already returning back with the first puzzle bag while Donkey Kong was at the platform, already fatigued. On the raceway, Drybonesking underestimated the length of the run and started slowing down. Animefan, who had a slow steady pace, soon approached him. Hugo arrived at the starting point and placed down the bag.

Master Hand: Hugo has the first bag for the yellow team.

Monty had entered the first cage and was untying the first bag. Luigi was struggling and struck the ground in frustration. Hugo, who was just dominating this challenge, was almost at the swimming platform again. While Donkey Kong was almost done the long swim back. Animefan and Drybonesking were both heading back with their first puzzle bags but Drybonesking was obviously a lot more tired. Monty Mole successfully untied the bag and brought it back to the mat.

Master Hand: Monty Mole ties it at 1.

Not long after Monty Mole began digging his second hole, Drybonesking and Animefan threw their first bags down and turned to get the second one. Donkey Kong came to shore and dropped down his first bag and turned to take another long swim.

Master Hand: The Blue team takes a 3-2 lead.

Hugo lets out a sigh of relief as he runs up the beach and throws down his second bag of puzzle pieces. He sees Luigi struggling digging just finishing up his first hole, and goes up to assist him.

Master Hand: Hugo is helping Luigi with dig.

Monty Mole finishes his second hole and returns with the puzzle bag. He then goes into run in hopes to grab a puzzle bag from the most likely tired Drybonesking. Donkey Kong reached the swimming platform and turned to head back with his final puzzle bag as Luigi returns to the mat with the 4th puzzle bag.

Master Hand: It is tied at four.

Animefan is seen finishing up her run just as the team of Hugo and Luigi finish up digging the second hole. They bring the two final bags to the mat and throw them down in celebration.

Master Hand: Waluigi start the puzzle.

Waluigi unties all the bags and starts the puzzle. Breathing heavily, Donkey Kong finishes his second swim and waits anxiously for Monty Mole and Drybonesking to return from the run.

Master Hand: HURRY UP BLUE!

Monty Mole finishes the run carrying the final blue bag. Drybonesking is seen behind him jogging slowly. Monty Mole drops the sixth bag on the mat.

Master Hand: Ally start the puzzle.

Both Waluigi and Ally worked furiously at the puzzle. Waluigi had a good thirty percent down but Ally was slowly catching up. Waluigi looked confused and muttered under his breath as Ally continued strong. They both were down to their final few pieces before one of them finished the puzzle and through up their hands…

Master Hand: THE YELLOW TEAM WINS REWARD!

Waluigi: Yes!

Hugo: Holy crap, that was hard.

Master Hand: Congratulations Hugo, Waluigi, Animefan and Luigi. You guys are going to get to go to the hot spring.

Animefan: Great, its going to feel so good.

Master Hand: Okay now to get down to business. Yellow team here is the secret note. One of you can read it out loud.

Hugo: The winning team is all-immune and will not be going to tribal council.

Drybonesking: Oh no.

Master Hand: Well… yellow team congratulations. Have fun on your reward. You will be spending three days at the hot springs.

Animefan: Sweet.

Master Hand: Monty Mole, Drybonesking, Ally, Donkey Kong… I will be seeing 2 days from now at tribal. I got nothing for you, head back to camp.

(Secret interview Waluigi, "Not only did we win a tight reward, we now will have a 4-3 advantage once we arrive back at camp. Hopefully the traitor will get voted off. He screwed himself over.")

(Secret Interview Drybonesking, "Worst possible scenario.")

**Day 26**

**REWARD**

Animefan: These hot springs are so cool.

Hugo: I can't believe we get to spend 2 more days here.

Luigi: Best reward in survivor history.

Red Yoshi: Here is your food.

Hugo: Thanks man.

Waluigi: Lets eat!

Animefan: To the final four!

Everyone: THE FINAL FOUR!

**YOSHI CAMP**

Monty Mole: I think its either going to be you or me tomorrow.

Donkey Kong: Yeah. You think they'd keep me because I've been with the alliance the longest but then again, no offense but I am more of a physical threat.

Monty Mole: Yeah that is the one thing that is keeping me in the game.

Donkey Kong: Well good luck with convincing them tomorrow.

Monty Mole: You too man.

(in the forest)

Ally: I don't know who to vote off tomorrow.

Drybonesking: Yeah I know it's a tough decesion.

**Day 27**

**YOSHI CAMP**

Donkey Kong: I know it is like your decision and all but just for the record I've always been faithful to you guys. I really don't want to go home.

Ally: I know D.K. we need to decide what to do.

Donkey Kong: Just think of who you can trust.

**REWARD**

Animefan: people say you can have too much of a good thing. I totally disagree.

Hugo: I know this is such an amazing reward

Animefan: So who do you think is going home?

Luigi: My best guess would be Monty Mole. They just can't trust him.

Hugo: I don't know… in my opinion Donkey Kong would be a smarter choice.

Waluigi: So lets get our order straight… lets just say Donkey Kong gets voted off.

Hugo: sounds good.

Waluigi: Next would be Drybonesking, then Ally, then Monty Mole.

Luigi: I kind of want to vote Monty Mole off first.

Animefan: I agree he betrayed us he shouldn't get final five.

Hugo: This isn't a game of favorites this is a game of survivor. We need to get rid of the threats and he really isn't much of a threat.

Waluigi: I agree with Hugo but we can discuss this later lets just finish the reward. Sorry for bringing it up.

**YOSHI CAMP**

(in the forest)

Monty Mole: So who do you think your going to vote for tonight?

Drybonesking: Haven't decided yet.

Monty Mole: I have a way that will make it so that the decision is fair and neither of us are pissed at you.

Drybonesking: I'm listening.

Monty Mole: Well if you let us battle it out in a fire challenge.

Drybonesking: I'll think about it.

(later in camp)

Monty Mole: I am practicing my fire making skills because there is a chance I may need to whip out my skills tonight at tribal council.

Donkey Kong: Good luck tonight man…

Monty Mole: Yeah you too.

(secret interview, Monty Mole "I'm interested to see if Drybonesking actually goes through with the fire challenge plan.")

(on the beach)

Ally: Well what do you think we should do?

Drybonesking: It would really improve our chances if either of us got to the final 2.

Ally: Still…

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Master Hand: Welcome to tribal council guys. Lets bring in the jury… Magikoopa voted out at the last tribal council.

Magikoopa walked in and sat on the jury bench.

Master Hand: So Donkey Kong how big was the twist of only your team going to tribal council.

Donkey Kong: Huge because right now there is two major alliances. Us four and the four that won immunity. So this is will leave us at a huge disadvantage.

Master Hand: Ally how do you decide who to vote off?

Ally: What's going to help you later on in the game.

Master Hand: Okay guys it is time to vote.

Tick Tock Tick Tock Tick Tock

Master Hand: Okay once the votes our read the decision is final… the person voted off will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately.

"First vote… Monty Mole"

"Second vote… Donkey Kong"

Both Donkey Kong and Monty Mole stared intently. Drybonesking and Ally seemed laid back and ready to see what was going to happen.

"Third vote… Drybonesking"

Drybonesking's mouth dropped as he realized he had been outsmarted.

"Fourth vote… twelfth person voted off the island and second member of the jury…"

"Drybonesking."

Drybonesking: I am an idiot.

Drybonesking grabbed his torch and walked up to Master Hand.

Master Hand: Drybonesking, the tribe is spoken it is time for you to leave.

Drybonesking: Peace dude… good luck.

Drybonesking walked down the walk of shame.

Master Hand: Well I take it from that reaction… Drybonesking made a mistake he immediately regretted.

Votes For

Drybonesking: Donkey Kong, Monty Mole

Monty Mole: Drybonesking

Donkey Kong: Ally

Final Words Drybonesking

"Monty Mole is one crafty guy. I thought for sure he just wanted a chance to stay in this game. I never even considered that it was a plot to get me out. I'm proud of myself for making the jury and I had a great time. I look forward to rekindling my relationship with luvmusic."

**A/N: Check my author page for updates on my other stories. **


	12. Happy Key Finding!

**Day 28**

Animefan, Hugo, Luigi and Waluigi return to camp from the reward.

Monty Mole: Hey guys welcome back.

Animefan: Wait king got voted out?

Hugo: No way…

Ally: Yeah! It was a crazy tribal council.

Hugo: What happened?

Monty Mole: Well I convinced Ally and Drybonesking to split the votes so Donkey and me could have a fire making challenge and then we both voted for Drybonesking.

Ally: Yeah I felt really stupid.

(in the forest)

Monty Mole: Who do you think the easiest person to turn to our side.

Ally: I think we can make a strong case to blindside Hugo. He is just too dominant in the challenges.

Donkey Kong: Yeah and then after getting Hugo and Animefan out it is an easy track to the final 3.

Ally: I don't know if Waluigi and Luigi will trust us.

Donkey Kong: I think I can convince Waluigi to join us to the final four.

Ally: good luck.

(at the beach)

Hugo: Okay guys, us four are going to be tested this week.

Animefan: Yeah we need to stay together.

Luigi: I agree.

(at camp)

Hugo: Wow what's that?

Donkey Kong: It's a crate. It just came in from the sky.

The seven remaining contestants gather around the crate untie it and open it with anticipation and excitement.

Ally: What is it?

Hugo: A box, with a key hole and a note.

Animefan: Read it.

Hugo: This box contains the second immunity idol. Somewhere hidden on the island is one of three keys to the box. All three keys open the box so even if you find a key, you might not, you might not necessarily get the idol.

Luigi: three keys that is stupid.

Ally: Not really, because of that now when someone finds a key, they can't wait until no one is around because someone might take advantage.

Monty Mole: Interesting Opinion

Hugo: Happy key finding!

Waluigi: There isn't a clue on the note?

Hugo: Just that the keys have a key ring.

**Day 29**

**YOSHI CAMP**

Monty Mole: One of us has to find a key.

Donkey Kong: I know.

Everyone is scrambling around camp looking for the keys. Animefan is looking near tree mail. Hugo is looking around the tribal flag. Monty Mole is looking around camp. Ally is looking near the watering hole. Luigi is looking at the wooden path to tree mail. Donkey Kong is looking around the fire. Waluigi is sleeping in the hut. The camera changes to a hand reaching into a water hole and it rose out with a key.

Ally: Oh my God! I found the key. Holy crap. This is unbelievable.

Aillenberg (from U.S.): I don't care how happy you are don't use the Lord's name in vain.

Ally: Now I just have to get to the box.

The box was located in the middle of camp next to all the torches.

Hugo dislodges a base of one of the tribal flags and sees a key around the pole.

Hugo: Tight. Now to get to the box.

Ally pretends to be looking around the torches and she sneakily unlocks the box, grabs the idol and shuts it. Ally then buries the idol beside a nearby tree and grabs the box and sneaks back to camp.

(secret interview Ally, "I figured after I opened the box and got the idol that the easiest way to get rid of Hugo is to convince everyone that he has the idol.")

Ally: The idol is gone.

Waluigi: Wha… what.

Ally: I found a key by the watering hole and came to get the idol but it was gone.

Waluigi: Who do you think has it.

Ally: I thought I saw Hugo grabbing something that looked like a key. I don't know if he found one or not. But he is always a threat.

Waluigi: Don't tell him that you know. Just in case he actually ahs the idol and we decide it is time to vote him off.

(secret interview Ally, "I honestly didn't think this plan would work so easily.")

Waluigi: I think Hugo has another idol.

Luigi: What makes you think that?

Waluigi: Well Ally found the box empty when she opened it with the key she found.

Luigi: what do you think we should do.

Waluigi: He is incredibly dangerous. Plus if you can use the idol in the final 4 it could be really bad.

Luigi: I still want to get Monty Mole out as soon as possible.

Waluigi: We'll see what happens at the immunity language.

(in the forest)

Hugo: I opened the box and the idol was gone.

Animefan: Crap, who do you think has it?

Hugo: I have no idea. Lets keep it quiet. I will be able to tell by body language.

(at camp)

Ally: Luigi come here.

Luigi: Wow I have to admit I doubted it at first, but now he definitely has to go.

Ally: Where do you think the idol is?

Luigi: My guess is he probably hid it.

Ally: Should of hid the key too.

(secret interview Luigi, "I cannot believe how lucky Hugo is. Two idols, come on now.")

(secret interview Ally, "Honestly these people have the lowest IQs ever. It hasn't even crossed their mind that I may have the idol. It is hilarious. Now all I have to do is make Hugo lose immunity and he is as good as gone.")

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE **

Master Hand: Welcome guys. How was your day of idol searching.

Waluigi: Pretty hectic. I'm not going to lie.

Master Hand: Okay this challenge will require you to swim out and memorize a series of fifteen figures in the bottom of the ocean. Then you must return and use twenty-fives tiles to recreate the pattern. First one to finish wins immunity.

Hugo: Sounds good.

Master Hand; Before we start you have a choice. You can either participate in the challenge or eat.

Animefan: Oh my gosh.

Master Hand: Pizza and ice cold coca cola.

Ally: Yes!

Master Hand: On three hold up one finger for pizza, two for challenge.

Donkey Kong: Okay lets do this.

Master hand: One, two, three reveal.

The seven remaining survivors either showed one of two fingers.

Master Hand: Hugo, Donkey Kong and Monty Mole will participate in the challenge. Animefan, Ally, Luigi and Waluigi dig in!

Luigi: Pizza!

Master Hand: Survivors Ready… GO!

Hugo and Donkey Kong charged into the water, with Monty Mole slowly trailing behind. Hugo and Donkey Kong both reached the floating platform. They dived down and began memorizing, Monty Mole go down and began memorizing as well.

Animefan: Slow down guys.

Donkey Kong finished memorizing and began swimming back. Not long after both Monty Mole and Hugo began swimming back to shore.

Luigi: Slow down guys, the pizza is so good.

Donkey Kong reached the shore and began assembling the pattern. He groaned a little bit in frustration. He had three pieces in his hand and then shoved a piece in the remaining open slot.

Donkey Kong: Got it

Ally: Dangit slow down.

Master Hand goes over and checks Donkey Kong's board. He pauses dramatically to raise suspense before revealing the result.

Master Hand: Wrong!

Donkey Kong groans and goes back out into the water to re-look at the pattern. Both Hugo and Monty Mole skillfully remembered the 15 pieces in the pattern.

Monty Mole/Hugo: Got it!

Master Hand: Monty Mole said it first but since I am closer and it will raise more suspense I will look at Hugo's first.

Animefan shoves a piece of pizza into her mouth knowing the challenge would soon be over. Master Hand looked at Hugo.

Master Hand: Hugo has it correct, so it all comes down to Monty Mole. Eaters wrap it up.

Master Hand examines Monty's board.

Master Hand: Monty Mole is incorrect. Hugo wins immunity.

Hugo: Yes!

Ally (under her breath): dangit.

Master Hand: congratulations Hugo, you now have a one in six shot at a million dollars. For the rest of you, one of you will be leaving after 30 days. Head back to camp, I will see you tomorrow.

(Secret Interview, "My hours may be numbered if Hugo catches wind of my lie. The idol may need to be played already which would suck tremendously. Hopefully though I can convince Luigi and Waluigi to eliminate Animefan.")

**Day 30**

**YOSHI CAMP**

Donkey Kong: I think I am done tonight.

Monty Mole: I don't know. I pissed them off when I betrayed them.

Donkey Kong. Are only hope was the idol, but it is the hands of Hugo now.

Ally: We can't count ourselves out yet. Luigi and Waluigi are extremely paranoid.

(in the forest)

Luigi: Hugo, we know you have the idol.

Hugo: What are you talking about.

Luigi: Waluigi and I saw the key in your bag.

Hugo: You want through my bag?

Luigi: Ally told us too.

Hugo: Dude, I swear when I opened the box the idol was gone. Ally was trying to set me up.

Luigi: So you don't have the idol?

Hugo: No I don't. I swear I don't.

Luigi: So is Donkey Kong still the plan.

Hugo: No, I want Ally gone. But you can't tell her in case she has the idol.

Luigi: She told us to vote out Animefan.

Hugo: So what, you and me are in alliance. We are supposed to trust each other.

Luigi: Well if you have the idol in the final four me and Waluigi are screwed.

Hugo: Two things. One is that I don't have the idol and two if you go with Ally you won't even make it to the final four.

Luigi: I will think about it.

(on the beach)

Hugo: Just heads up you might be going home tonight.

Animefan: Wait, what? Why?

Hugo: Luigi is paranoid, scared I have the idol.

Animefan: But you don't

Hugo: I know, but I think Ally does. I told you, I can read body language.

Animefan: We have to get rid of her.

Hugo: Easier said then done.

(in the forest)

Waluigi: what should we do.

Luigi: I don't know man. I am stumped.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Master Hand: Welcome guys, lets bring in the jury.

Magikoopa walks in.

Master Hand: and Drybonesking voted off at the last tribal council.

Drybonesking comes in cleanly shaven with a polo and khaki shorts on.

Master Hand: Congratulations guys. Thirty days down and only nine days left to go. Ally happy to hear the game is wrapping up.

Ally: Yes and no. This has been such a great experience, but then again. It honestly sucks.

Master Hand: Animefan my love, would you be disappointed if you went home tonight?

Animefan: Although it would suck, I would be proud of all the things I have accomplished in the last 30 days.

Master Hand: Luigi, now that the idol is back in play, does trust become even more important.

Luigi: Yes because you never know who has the idol.

The camera zooms in on Ally as Luigi delivered his response.

Master Hand: It is time to vote, Hugo you are up.

**Voter (Vote for): Reason**

Hugo (Ally): lets get rid of the idol for good.

Ally (Animefan) should of stuck with the alliance of fans.

Luigi (???) Nothing personal but this is what I have to do.

Master Hand: If anyone has the idol now is the time to use it.

Everyone stares at Hugo, while he and Animefan stare intently at Ally.

Master Hand: Okay, I will now read the votes. Okay Ready?

"First vote… Animefan."

"Second vote… Animefan."

"Third vote… Animefan."

Animefan looks down at the floor while Ally is grinning.

"Fourth vote… Ally."

"Fifth vote… Ally"

Ally looks somewhat nervous and begins to regret not using the idol.

"Sixth vote… Animefan"

Master Hand: That is enough… Animefan you are the twelfth person voted off the island and third member of the jury.

Animefan: Good luck guys.

Animefan walked down the walk of shame while Hugo glared angrily at Luigi.

Master hand: 9 days left… the real game begins now. Head back to camp, I will see you guys soon.

Votes For

Animefan: Ally, Monty Mole, Donkey Kong, Luigi, Waluigi.

Ally: Animefan, Hugo.

Final Words Animefan

"I'm disappointed that I was not trustworthy enough to be kept in the game but am so proud of how far I went in this game and how well I did. Hopefully Hugo can pull it out in the end.


	13. Adrenaline got the best of me

**Day 31**

**YOSHI CAMP**

Hugo: Dude seriously what the crap…

Luigi: You had a chance to save her with the idol.

Hugo: I don't have the freaking idol.

Luigi: Calm down man.

Hugo: No you screwed me over… but not only did you shoot me in the foot, but you shot yourself in the foot too.

Luigi: Whatever… I'm done with you.

(secret interview Hugo, "Luigi and Waluigi have no use to me.")

Ally: I cannot believe that worked.

Monty Mole: Yeah, but now we have to work around Hugo's idol.

Ally: We will be fine.

(secret interview Ally, "These morons still think Hugo has the idol. No one has any idea that I am the one with the idol. It is perfect. I am in control of the game right now and it feels good.")

Waluigi: You realize if Hugo wins immunity we are screwed.

Luigi: Yeah, he is so pissed off at us right now.

Waluigi: We would be gone so quick.

Luigi: That needs to be our goal right now… to stop him from winning immunity.

Waluigi: But what about his idol?

Luigi: We will cross that bridge when we get to it.

**Day 32**

Ally: Yesterday was a pretty short day.

Donkey Kong: Yeah but today's challenge is huge, we need to make sure Hugo does not win immunity.

Monty Mole: Yeah but the worst scenario is we get rid of Waluigi.

Ally: Hugo won't win immunity, I'll make sure of it.

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

Master Hand: Wow guys is it the immunity challenge already.

Hugo: Yeah the last few days have gone by really quickly.

Master Hand: Yeah, okay guys in this challenge you will have 10 minutes to have to search the maze for arrows of your color. There are 5 different stations across the maze each containing one of your colored arrows. When and if you find all five return to the start of the maze. You must exit the maze before the 10 minutes are up or you will be disqualified from the challenge. After the maze portion of the challenge, everyone will take turns firing their arrows. There are four sections on the target. Bulls eye worth 50 points, inner circle worth 25 points, middle circle worth 15 points and outer circle worth 10 points. Person with the most points at the end of the challenge will win immunity… and a one in five chance at a million dollars. Make sense?

Waluigi: Lets do it.

Master Hand: Survivors Ready… GO!

All six contestants sprinted into the maze and searched for the arrows. Hugo soon found one and grabbed his blue arrow. Waluigi found an arrow shortly after and grabbed his purple arrow. Monty Mole and Ally arrived at a different station and grabbed their brown and yellow arrows respectively. Donkey Kong scratched his head in confusion as one column over Hugo grabbed his second arrow. Waluigi soon grabbed his second arrow as well. Luigi cried in frustration as he ran into another dead end as Donkey Kong finally found his first red arrow along with Ally finding her second. Hugo and Waluigi continued to dominate and found their third arrow as they heard Master Hand call out.

Master Hand: Five minutes left!

Monty Mole grabbed his second arrow as Hugo grabbed his fourth arrow and sprinted around looking for the final arrow. Donkey Kong grabbed his second arrow as Ally grabbed her third arrow. Waluigi began to struggle finding an arrow stations he had already arrived at.

Waluigi: Ugh! This is confusing.

Luigi finally found his first green arrow as soon as Hugo found his final arrow and turned for the exit. Donkey Kong and Monty Mole both grabbed their third arrow. Monty Mole, thinking about not wanting to get lost and be disqualified, headed for the exit as was greeted by Hugo as they both exited.

Master Hand: Both Hugo and Monty Mole have gotten their arrows… five and three respectively. You guys have 90 seconds left.

Luigi found his second arrow and headed to the exit hoping two bulls eyes would be enough for the win. Ally grabbed her fourth arrow and smartly headed for the exit. Donkey Kong and Waluigi both found their fourth arrow. Donkey Kong also headed for the exit while Waluigi started to search for the final arrow.

Master Hand: 30 Seconds!

Donkey Kong exited the maze being the fourth competitor in the arrow, Ally desperately searched for the exit of the maze not wanting to be disqualified. Waluigi found his fifth arrow and sprinted for the finish.

Master Hand: 5 seconds.

A figure exited the maze with one second left.

Master Hand: TIME IS UP! Hugo, Monty Mole, Luigi, Donkey Kong and…

(Dramatic pause)

Master Hand (continued): Ally will participate in the archery competition. Waluigi you are out of the challenge.

Waluigi: Damnit… my greed may cost me.

Master Hand: Okay we will start with the person with the most arrows… Hugo.

Hugo shot his first arrow and it hit the middle ring.

Master Hand: Hugo has 15 points. Ally you are up.

Ally totally misses the target.

Ally: Crap… that's embarrassing.

Master Hand: Donkey Kong you are up.

Donkey Kong hits the inner ring for 25 points, followed with Monty Mole hiding the middle ring and Luigi getting a bullseye.

Luigi: Yeah!

Waluigi: Nice job bud.

Master Hand: After one round Luigi has 50 points but only one arrow left, Donkey Kong has 25, Hugo and Monty have 15, and Ally has nothing.

In the second round Hugo hits the inner ring, followed by Ally hitting the outer ring, Donkey Kong hitting the inner ring, Monty Mole missing the target completely and Luigi hitting another bulls eye.

Luigi: Pure dominance.

Master Hand: 2 rounds in, Luigi leads with 100 points but is out of arrows. Donkey Kong is second with 50. Hugo is in third with 40 points. Monty Mole is fourth with 15 points and Ally is fifth with 10 points.

Hugo steps up and nails the arrow in the bulls eye.

Hugo: WHATS UP!

Luigi: Crap…

Ally misses the target again.

Ally: Dangit… I suck at this.

Donkey Kong hits the inner circle, while Monty Mole hits the middle ring.

Round 4 starts with Hugo's arrow falling out of his bow when he fired it and falling to the ground, followed by Ally missing again, Donkey Kong hitting the inner circle for the fourth straight time.

Master Hand: With one arrow left here is where we stand. Ally finishes with 10 points, Monty Mole finishes with 30 points, Luigi finishes with 100 points, and Donkey Kong finishes with 100 points. Hugo, with one arrow left has 90 points.

Hugo: No pressure.

Master Hand: In the event of a tie, Luigi, Hugo and Donkey Kong would participate in a one arrow shoot off. Hugo it is time to shoot.

Hugo pulls back the arrow and shoots it nailing the inner ring.

Master Hand: Hugo wins immunity!

Ally: Crap…

Hugo: OWNED…

Hugo then turns to Luigi.

Hugo: WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO NOW… I JUST SCREWED UP YOUR SUPER PLAN! SUCK IT!

Master Hand: Hugo calm down… take a breather. Here is your immunity necklace. Yoshi tribe… head back to camp I will see you tomorrow.

(secret interview Luigi, "We are screwed…")

(secret interview Ally, "Hopefully Hugo will be too pissed at Luigi to keep him in the game and vote him off.")

**Day 33**

**YOSHI TRIBE**

In the forest

Hugo: Sorry about yesterday… adrenaline got the best of me.

Luigi: Its fine… so I take it your telling me that I am going home tonight?

Hugo: As much as I would love too, that would be a stupid idea. I am ninety percent sure that Ally has the idol in her possession. If we can get her to flush it out tonight… then we will sadly have to sacrifice Waluigi but then Monty Mole and Donkey Kong will lose faith in her.

Luigi: Yeah I guess that is our best option. I should probably talk to Ally to make sure Waluigi is the smartest option.

Hugo: You might want to mention your voting for her… so she knows to use the idol.

(secret interview Hugo, "I could easily cut a final four deal with Ally right now and get rid of Luigi and Waluigi but at the moment that would not be the most advantageous play.")

At the beach

Luigi: So I guess its going to be a tie tonight…

Ally: I doubt it… Hugo is pissed off at you. If I were you I would vote for Waluigi so you can remain save.

Luigi: Hugo is voting with us… he's convinced you have the idol.

Ally: pshh… we all know he is the one with the world.

Luigi: Well then good luck in the fire challenge. I'll be practicing.

(secret interview Ally, "I have a huge decision to make tonight. One of three things will happen. One I play the idol and whoever we decide to vote for goes home tonight. But Monty and Donkey Kong will lose trust in me and possibly target me next. Second would be I don't use the idol and Hugo, Luigi or Waluigi decides the smart move is to switch votes and I am save. Third would be that I need to win in a fire competition.")

Ally is sitting on the beach alone thinking.

Ally: I never though I would have the idol in my possession, and know I am a target and consider not playing.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Master Hand: Welcome guys… lets bring in the members of the jury.

Magikoopa and Drybonesking walk in.

Master Hand: And Animefan voted out at the last tribal council.

Animefan walks in waves at Hugo and smiles at seeing her former ally wearing the immunity necklace.

Master Hand: Hugo, you seemed very emotional after winning immunity, why was this?

Hugo: Because if I wouldn't of won I would be joining the jury.

Master Hand: Monty Mole, the idol is still out there are you worried.

Monty Mole: Yes we are worried that it is still out there but we know for sure who has it so that helps…

Master Hand: Do you want to share who you think has it?

Monty Mole: Hugo.

Hugo laughs and roles his eyes.

Master Hand: But Hugo seemed so happy after winning immunity, why would he if he had the idol.

Monty Mole: He is a good actor.

Hugo: It amazes me how naïve people are. The person who truly has the idol knows what I'm talking about.

Master Hand: Okay well… this is leading up to be a good tribal council. It is time to vote Luigi you are up.

**Voter (Vote for): Reason**

Waluigi (Ally): Hopefully you will go home, idol in pocket.

Hugo (Ally): Hopefully you will play the idol and send one of my betrayers packing… and I can win immunity all the way to final 2.

Ally (???): Here we go…

Master Hand: Okay I'll go tally the votes.

Montague of pictures of Ally, then Luigi, then Waluigi finished with Hugo smiling.

Master Hand: If anyone has the hidden immunity idol… now would be the time to play it.

Hugo glances at Ally who looks down. With the silence Luigi and Waluigi wonder if she really has the idol. Ally breathes in a remains seated.

Master Hand: Okay I will now read the votes… Person with the most votes will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. Okay Ready?

"First vote… Ally."

"Second vote… Waluigi."

"Third vote… Waluigi,"

"Fourth vote… Ally."

Ally looked around nervously. Hugo stared intensely in front of him. Donkey Kong stretched out his neck expecting a long night.

"Fifth vote... Waluigi."

Waluigi gulped in nervousness as he first looked at Hugo and then turned to Luigi.

"Sixth vote…"

Master Hand: Thirteenth person voted off the island and fourth member of the jury…

Waluigi: No way…

Master Hand: Has yet to be decided…

"Ally"

Ally: Holy crap…

Master Hand: For the second time this season there is a tie… as you probably remember in the event of a tie there will be a fire building challenge to determine who will stay in the game. Waluigi and Ally get ready to fight for your lives.

(a few minutes later)

Master Hand: First person to burn their rope stays in the game… GO!

Both Waluigi and Ally started making fire. Similar to his approach in his first fire making challenge Waluigi started off by stalking a large pile of dry leaves to make a teepee. Ally quickly made fire and started making a teepee with a small flame.

Master Hand: Ally has a small fire.

After completing his teepee Waluigi began hacking away at the flint and soon had a fire too. Waluigi's fire soon caught up to Ally's fire and they were both nibbling away at the rope.

Master Hand: We are dead even.

While Ally aid back and watched her flame slowly burn through the rope, Waluigi continued to put on leaves in attempts to speed up the burning process. I

Donkey Kong (whispering to Monty Mole): Bad move…

Waluigi continued to add material to his fire. In doing this he accidentally made his fire smaller with a wet piece of wood. Not long after Ally's fire successfully burnt through the rope releasing the victory flag.

Master Hand: Ally will remain in the game!

Ally: Yes!

Waluigi: Can't win them all…

Master Hand: Waluigi I want to congratulate you for another great effort in the fire challenge, but sadly it is time for you to go. Bring me your torch.

Waluigi got his torch snuffed and walked down the walk of shame. Ally was grinning on the bench.

Master Hand: Well for the second time this season fire has decided the outcome of tribal council. Will this be the last time… we will find out soon. Head back to camp I will see you tomorrow.

Hugo: Now down to five.

(secret interview Hugo, "I do not know what Ally is up too but I am not 100% convinced she doesn't have the idol. If I was right and she has the idol that was a gutsy play on her part.")

(secret interview Ally, "Bam… all you Ally haters can suck it. I have this game wrapped around my little finger. I have the idol and no one can rightfully believe I have it. I can't believe I won that challenge. I'm so pumped right now.")

Votes For

Waluigi: Ally, Donkey Kong, Monty Mole

Ally: Hugo, Luigi, Waluigi

Final Words Waluigi 

"Doing survivor for the second time was more fun then doing it the first time. I finally mended my relationship with Luigi and he actually is a decent guy. I can't believe I had this much success again and hopefully Luigi can pull it out and win the million. He has my vote."

**A/N: 2 episodes left… next episode will have a reward challenge I promise (loosely)**


	14. What straight guy does that?

**A/N: Longest chapter yet… I'm sure that the finale will beat this out though. **

**Day 34 **

**YOSHI CAMP**

Hugo: Down to five guys.

Ally: Yeah I know we are almost in the finals.

(secret interview Ally, "right now I feel like I have a free spot in the final 3. Plus if anything changes I currently have the idol in my pocket. I am looking good right now.")

Donkey Kong: Now it is going to be interesting.

Monty Mole: Well guys lets build a fire… and get some rice going.

(secret interview Monty Mole, "I feel very confident right now that I can make it to the end. Hopefully the jury will find me deserving of the million.")

in the forest

Luigi: We are still good for the final 4 right?

Ally: You better hope that Hugo doesn't win immunity.

Luigi: What about his idol.

Ally: we will split our vote… 3 will vote and 1 will vote for Donkey Kong.

Luigi: What about Hugo's vote?

Ally: Don't worry about it okay. If anybody he would vote for me. You are just paranoid Luigi calm down you will be in the final 4.

Luigi: Fine I guess.

On the beach

Hugo: So I take in I am next?

Donkey Kong: Yeah I thinks so.

Hugo: You know your fourth right? Ally wouldn't keep you in the final 3, you're too strong.

Donkey Kong: I have a final 3 deal… I plan on sticking to it

Hugo: You are really naïve.

(secret interview Donkey Kong, "Hugo is using all his breath trying to stay in this game. I'm not going to fall for that trick.")

**REWARD CHALLENGE**

Master Hand: Welcome guys. This will be the last reward challenge of the season.

Hugo: This is going to be huge.

Master Hand: Hugo is correct. In this challenge is broken into 3 parts. The first part will be a rope maze. You will be attached by a ring to a rope and forced to maneuver through a series of wooden poles. After completing that you must move in a vertical maze and find 3 bags of puzzle pieces. Once finding all 3 pieces you must go to your puzzle board and assemble the puzzle. First to complete the puzzle was reward.

Monty Mole: Tight.

Master Hand: Want to know what your playing for?

Everyone: Yeah!

Master Hand: The winner will be driven out to a beautiful spring surrounded by waterfalls when you will have a luscious lunch and relaxing swim. After there will be a surprise in the hut. Worth playing for?

Donkey Kong: Lets go

Everyone was set up and Master Hand stood up on a pedestal.

Master Hand: Survivor Ready… GO!

The final five sprinted and began twisting, turning and climbing over wooden poles. Hugo, Ally and Luigi all skillfully made it to the second portion of the rope maze; a huge mass of rope surrounding a single pole. Monty Mole struggled behind and seemed out of breath while Donkey Kong was tangled up in one of the obstacles.

Hugo and Luigi continued to dominate as they moved to the third and final portion of the rope maze. A fatigued Monty Mole moved to the second portion of the maze. Ally, slowly but surely made her way to the final portion as Hugo and Luigi attempted to maneuver through the last portion. The third part of the rope maze was a two pole by two pole, by two pole cube covered with rope. Hugo ended up accidentally retreating to the start of the third rope before realizing his mistake.

Hugo: Crap

Seeing his advantage with sweat dripping down his face, Luigi moved onto the vertical maze. Donkey Kong finally got unstuck and continued onto the second part of the rope maze. Ally and Hugo fiercely battled for second place as both soared through the cube. Monty Mole completed the second the rope covered pole and laughed timidly in fear as he approached the cube. Donkey Kong breezed through the second part and raced to catch up with the others.

Master Hand: It's still anybodies game.

Luigi struggled to find his first bag of puzzle pieces in the giant maze. He groaned when he reached yet another dead end. Hugo finished the rope maze and charged into the vertical labyrinth. Shortly after, Ally completed the cube but stopped to examine the vertical maze before going in attempts to spot where her bags are. Luigi finally found his first puzzle bag as both Monty and Ally entered the maze. Donkey Kong had once again got caught and groaned in disappointment.

Donkey Kong: I am too big for this.

Hugo and Ally both grabbed their first puzzle bag. Monty Mole struggled to move around in the maze and seemed to slow greatly. Luigi climbed aimlessly as Ally grabbed her second bag. She exited the maze to look for the third bag's location.

Master Hand: Ally has an unusual strategy.

While Ally was studying Hugo found his second bag and Monty Mole found his first. Donkey Kong was still struggling to finish the rope maze. Ally studied the maze using her finger to figure out how to get to her final bag. Luigi exited the maze in frustration as he scanned the maze for help. Ally charged back into the maze as Hugo found his final bag and he attempted to retreat to the exit.

Hugo: Crap where did I come in?

Ally quickly found her final bag and both her and Hugo exited the maze.

Master Hand: Ally and Hugo start on the maze.

Ally on Hugo both started on their puzzle. There was 30 square pieces of almost the same size but not the exact same. They only fit together a few ways. Both Ally and Hugo diligently worked on the puzzle. Hugo thought he had something going but got stuck. In the vertical maze Luigi finally found his second bag and Donkey Kong finally entered the maze. They had slowed considerably knowing the challenge was almost over. Ally had almost finished the puzzle when she got stuck. Hugo had a pattern going and was catching up, but Ally flipped a few pieces and stuck the final piece in the puzzle.

Master Hand: Ally wins reward!

Hugo: Ugh crap.

Ally: Yes!

Master Hand: Congratulations Ally, now pick someone to join you on the reward.

Ally: Monty Mole

Monty Mole: Sweet

Master Hand: Ally you and Monty mole will be picked up tomorrow and return for the immunity challenge later that day.

Ally: Awesome

Master Hand: Head back to camp, I'll see you guys tomorrow.

**Day 35**

**YOSHI CAMP**

Donkey Kong: Have fun guys.

Hugo: Stay safe and don't eat too much.

(secret interview Donkey Kong, "I felt betrayed when Ally choose Monty Mole over me. We have been allies since I arrived at the fans camp, while Monty is a lowly traitor.")

Luigi: Maybe bring us back some food.

Ally: See you guys later.

Ally and Monty Mole got into a jeep. They drove into the jungle. After an hour long drive they reached the spring.

**REWARD**

Monty Mole: Wow this is absolutely remarkable. Such a beautiful sight.

Ally: There is food!

(secret interview Ally, "Is Monty gay? He's admiring the prettiness of the waterfall instead of eating. Honestly, what straight guy does that?")

Monty Mole: To final 2

Ally: Absolutely.

(secret interview Ally, "I have no problem being in the finals with Monty because I know I can easily beat him head to head. Nobody in the jury thinks he deserves to win the million.")

Ally: Yum that was good. Lets go swim.

Monty Mole: But shouldn't we wait until we digested our food.

Ally: Oh shut up you pussy lets take a dip.

The two allies swam, jumped of the waterfalls and overall had a great time.

Koopa Assistant: Guys you have visitors.

Mega Mole walked out of the hut.

Monty Mole: Father!

Another person exited the hut. She was a small Asian girl, slightly resembling Ally.

Ally: Leah, my sister.

Leah: What's up Ally bear.

Mega Mole: How is it going Monty? I'm so proud of you!

Monty Mole: really?

Mega Mole: Yeah you really stepped it up this time.

(secret interview Monty, "My dad rarely says he is proud of me. Being the runt of my family. I've never been great of sports. After the first season he was pissed off that I got voted off first. Now through I have finally made him proud.")

Monty Mole: Thanks dad.

Monty Mole holds back tears of joy as Ally hugs him.

(secret interview Ally, "It was really touching how Monty's dad finally told him he is proud of him. Back when we merged, Monty and I formed a friendship and he told me about his dad. It was cool to see him finally get his wish.")

Ally: Lets swim!

Leah: woot! Now I can tell all my friends that I am an survivor.

Monty Mole: Dad you go to see his view.

(secret interview Leah, "Is Monty gay? He is obsessed with the pretty view and cried because his dad was proud of him. What straight guy does that.")

Ally: That was a fun day.

Leah: See you back at home with a sweet million.

Monty Mole: Bye dad.

Mega Mole: Keep fighting son.

Mega Mole and Leah left.

**YOSHI CAMP**

Luigi: I can't believe I blew that challenge. I hated that stupid vertical maze.

Hugo: Yeah, I should of won but I couldn't figure out that stupid puzzle.

Donkey Kong: I just sucked at the rope maze.

Hugo: Donkey Kong, I know you might not believe me but if I win immunity, you are going home.

Luigi: Ally already approached me about it.

Hugo: We need to be careful, as crazy as it sounds I think Ally has the idol.

Donkey Kong: Lets check her bag, if she brought the idol to tribal yesterday she hasn't had time to re-hide it.

The three guys search through Ally's bag. They come across the idol.

Luigi: Oh my gosh! All this time she had the idol.

Donkey Kong: You know what we have to do.

Hugo: Blindside her, if she gets through the next Tribal Council. She is a lock in the Final 3.

Luigi: She played me like a sucker.

(secret interview Luigi, "I was shocked when we found Ally's idol. I ruined my game based on the assumption that Hugo had it.")

(later)

A jeep drives up and Monty Mole and Ally exit.

Hugo: Welcome back!

Luigi How was the reward?

Ally: It was pretty fun.

Monty Mole: Our loved ones showed up!

Hugo: Lucky

(secret interview Ally, "I didn't want to tell the guys about the loved ones because that makes everyone jealous, which isn't good, but Monty served that up.")

in the forest

Hugo: You got to make Ally think you are still with them.

Luigi: You make it seem like Donkey Kong is still the target.

Hugo: Now I just need to win immunity.

(secret interview Hugo. "I'm not naïve, I know that despite this alliance if I don't win immunity I am going home.")

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

Master Hand: Welcome guys.

The final 5 walked in.

Master Hand: Monty how was the reward? More specifically the surprise.

Monty Mole: It was great to see my dad. 35 days is a long time without family.

Master Hand: Hugo, are you jealous of Ally and Monty.

Hugo: Of course I would of liked to see a loved one but Ally won it fair and square.

Master Hand: Hugo hand back the necklace.

Hugo walks up and gives Master the immunity necklace.

Master Hand: Immunity is back up for grabs! This challenge will be broken into four rounds. Round 1 will be a food challenge, you must drink a blooper ink milkshake with Yoshi egg and a sour koopa leaf. First four the finish move on. Round two will be a small obstacle course. You will race through a short rope maze memorize seven figures then return and recreate it. First three move on.

Donkey Kong: Not another rope maze.

Master Hand: Round 3 will be a bow an arrow first two people to hit bulls eye will move on. The final round will require the final 2 to go under a belly crawl and over a balance beam, then complete a moving puzzle to get the box with a knife out and cut the rope releasing a flag. First to do this wins immunity and has a one in four shot at a million dollars.

Hugo: Sweet

The five survivors all stood around a wood table.

Master Hand: Round one, blooper ink, Yoshi egg, koopa leaf smoothie. Go!

All five picked up their smoothie and chugged it. Without hesitation two hands slammed their hands down.

Master Hand: Hugo and Donkey Kong are moving on.

Ally gagged but chugged down the last little bit. Both Luigi and Monty struggled to keep down the smoothie.

Master Hand: Ally is going on. It's a race between Monty and Luigi.

An arm slammed down in victory.

Master Hand: Luigi is the fourth in the second round. Monty I am sorry but you are the first person out.

Monty Mole: Eh… whatever.

Master Hand: Round 2, rope maze plus memorization… GO!

Ally and Luigi started out strong in the rope challenge. Hugo struggled a bit and Donkey Kong struggled a lot. Almost at the table, Ally collapsed onto her knees.

Ally: cramps from swimming after eating, crap.

Luigi started memorizing as Ally dragged herself to the table. Both Hugo and Donkey Kong were slowly approaching. Luigi finished memorizing and headed back but he was stopped when Ally struggled to stand up.

Ally: I'm done.

Master Hand: Ally is out of the challenge. Hugo, Donkey Kong and Luigi will all move on to the bow and arrow challenge.

The final 3 participants moved to the bow and arrow competition.

Master Hand: When I say shoot you will shoot, first two to get a bulls eye move on to the finals. Shoot!

Luigi nails a bulls eye while Donkey Kong and Hugo both hit the inner ring.

Master Hand: Luigi moving on! Shoot!

Hugo completely missed the target. While Donkey Kong barely missed the bulls eye.

Master Hand: No dice… Shoot!

Both Hugo and Donkey Kong nailed the bulls eye.

Master Hand: We will continue until only one person hits the bulls eye. Shoot!

Donkey Kong hit the inner ring…

And Hugo nailed a bulls eye.

Master Hand: Hugo and Luigi in the final round.

The two line up at the start of another obstacle course.

Master Hand: as I said early the final round will require the final 2 to go under a belly crawl and over a balance beam, then complete a moving puzzle to get the box with a knife out and cut the rope releasing a flag. Ready… GO!

Luigi and Hugo both dived under the belly crawl. Hugo raced through as Luigi struggled a bit. Hugo was the first to finish and moved to the balance beam. Hugo ran up and skillfully got over the balance beam without falling once. Luigi struggled to complete belly crawl.

Master Hand: Hugo has a huge lead. Luigi don't give up.

Hugo started working as the puzzle as Luigi started on the balance beam. Luigi made it half way across before following off. Hugo made quick work of the puzzle and almost had the knife at the exit. Luigi tried one last attempt to cross the balance beam. He made it three quarters of the way before almost falling off. He tried to jump for the end but landed awkwardly on his ankle.

Luigi: Ah… crap.

Hugo finished the puzzle and chopped the rope releasing his flag.

Master Hand: Hugo wins immunity.

Master Hand gives the immunity necklace to Hugo who helps Luigi up and walks back to the rest of the final five.

Master Hand: Hugo is in the final four. One of you four will not. Head back to camp I will see you tomorrow.

**Day 36**

**YOSHI CAMP**

Luigi: Ugh I don't want to go home tonight.

Hugo: Stick to the plan and Ally is gone. We need to stay quiet.

Luigi: What about Donkey Kong… what if he finds out that crap about him going home was wrong.

Hugo: Even though she didn't say anything… I still think Ally wants Donkey Kong out.

(secret interview Hugo, "I have nothing to lose tonight. If Ally uses the idol or Donkey Kong doesn't vote with us and Luigi goes home. Good riddance. I have no allies anymore. I am in this game myself now.")

in the forest

Ally: So Luigi tonight.

Donkey Kong: Yeah of course.

Ally: You okay Donkey?

Donkey Kong: never been better. Just worried about Hugo in the final four.

(secret interview Ally, "Hugo is a great player. I know he can easily manipulate Donkey Kong to vote me off. I originally had no intention of breaking my alliance, but now I'm not so sure.")

On the beach

Ally: Would you vote Donkey Kong?

Hugo: What is in it for me?

Ally: Automatic spot in the final 3.

Hugo: How can I trust you?

Ally: Do you have a better option?

Hugo: Touche… I will think about it.

At camp

Ally (cooking rice): What should we do tonight?

Monty Mole: I don't know.

(secret interview Ally, "I can either use my idol tonight or tomorrow. If I feel vunerable tonight I might end up using it.")

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Master Hand: Welcome. Lets bring in the members of the jury.

Magikoopa, Drybonesking, Animefan walk in.

Master Hand: And Waluigi voted out at the last tribal council.

Waluigi walks in wearing a much cleaner purple outfit.

Master Hand: Hugo, you have mentioned that you need to win out to make it to the finals. Still agree with that statement?

Hugo: Of course .... now only two more to win.

Master Hand: Ally, you got a cramp during the challenge because of the reward. Any regrets to winning?

Ally: No

Master Hand: Is that all your going to say?

Ally: Yes

Master Hand: Last question, Donkey Kong will the person tonight be surprised it is them.

Donkey Kong: Everything things they know what is going on… yes it will be a blindside.

The camera focuses on Ally and then turns to Luigi.

Master Hand: Okay it is time to vote… Hugo you are up.

**Voter (Vote for): Reason**

Ally (???): No hard feelings just trying to win the game.

Donkey Kong (???): This was the hardest decision of the game so far.

Hugo (???): Let the drama begin.

Master Hand: Okay I will go get the votes.

Montague of Donkey Kong, Hugo, Ally, Monty, and then Luigi.

Master Hand: If anyone has the hidden immunity idol… now would be the time to use it.

Everyone glances at Ally.

Ally: I have it.

Ally gets up and hands the idol to Master Hand. Monty Mole is the only contestant who looks surprised.

Master Hand: This is indeed the immunity idol. All votes against Ally will not count.

Hugo: Here we go.

"First vote… Luigi."

"Second vote… Donkey Kong."

"Third vote… Donkey Kong."

Donkey Kong put his head down worried that this was it.

"Fourth vote… Luigi."

Both Donkey Kong and Luigi looked afraid as Master Hand grabbed the final vote.

"Fifth vote…"

Master Hand: Fourteenth person voted off the island and fifth member of the jury…

The camera focuses on Ally's face considering she was the final vote.

"Luigi."

Luigi: Dang. Good luck guys… it's been fun.

Master Hand: Luigi the tribe has spoken, it is time for you to leave.

Luigi took the walk of shame.

Master Hand: We are down to four… three days left. Two more immunity challenges. Three more tribal councils. One survivor. Head back to camp I will see you tomorrow.

Votes For

Luigi: Ally, Monty Mole, Donkey Kong

Donkey Kong: Hugo, Luigi

Final Words Luigi

"Man I'm almost relived to get voted out. Now I can eat till I pass out. Yes it is disappointing that I made it all the way up to Day 36 and get nothing but I had fun and this was a great experience. The only move I regret was breaking my final four deal with Hugo. If that hadn't been done I would still be in the game."

**A/N: 1 episode left. A few days ago I was informed fanfiction doesn't like scripted stories. So Survivor 3 will be written in regular form. **

**Next chapter will have the last three days… plus the live results and the reunion show. (all in one chapter). Boy is this going to be fun to right. It will probably be written for next weekend. But I don't know because I have finals in 2 weeks. Immediately after the conclusion I will be (finally) working on I survived a Mario Party and the other stories scheduled to be realized in March. **

**Thanks for the support and please review.**


	15. The end is now

**A/N: Sorry it took 2 months guys... but here it is... THE FINALE!**

**Day 37 **

Hugo: Final Four guys… congrats.

Donkey Kong: Yeah guys only three more days.

Monty Mole: when do you think are challenge will be today.

Ally walks in to the camp

Ally: right now… it says "down to four and three days left a huge challenge for immunity and prove whose best."

**IMMUNITY CHALLENGE**

Master Hand: Welcome final 4. Hugo, how does it feel?

Hugo: It is honestly unreal.

Master Hand: This challenge is huge. There are four obstacles with a bundle of ladder rungs at the end. The first obstacle is a net course. You must climb up a rope level then tumble across three levels. You must untie your bundle of rungs and go back the same way you came. The second obstacle is a rope swing over a twelve-foot ditch, followed by a climb over a ten-foot wall and a fifteen-foot wall. There is a small digging site where your second set of rungs is. The third obstacle you must swim out to a platform. On the platform is a sliding puzzle to retrieve a knife. Use the knife to dive under and cut the rope, releasing your third set of ladder rungs. The fourth and final obstacle is you must throw rocks and break three targets. This releases three shaped pieces. You must grab these three pieces and go to a board full of holes. Every time you put a piece in a hole you get a key. When you get all three keys unlock the locks to get your final rungs. When you get all four sets of rungs you must build a ladder that reaches the platform. If you read this whole thing in the fanfiction review the word Somoa. Go down the zip line and run to the finish line to win immunity and a one and three shot at a million dollars.

The four contestants lined up by the platform, which served as the starting line.

Master Hand: Survivors ready? GO!

All four raced to their desired obstacle. Monty started at the net course. Hugo started on the rope swings, Donkey Kong began swimming out to the diving challenge and Ally went to the rock throw. Monty Mole struggled getting to the peak of the net run while Hugo had swung past the rope park and was scaling wall. Donkey Kong had almost completed the swim while Ally had already broken two of the three targets.

Ally broke the third target and gathered up her pieces to the wall of holes. She examined it closely and placed one of her blocks in. It didn't fit.

Master Hand: Unlike other seasons (Cough Somoa Cough) the holes look similar making it difficult to find the right one.

Hugo had successfully dug up his first set of ladder rungs and was heading back. Monty had completed the net course and was untying his rungs. Donkey Kong was working on the puzzle and Ally had all three keys and was unlocking the chest. Hugo threw his rungs on the platform and started on the net course.

Master Hand: Hugo has a rung!

Both Ally and Monty brought their rung to the platforms. Monty started swimming while Ally started on the rope swing.

Master Hand: Ally and Monty have a rung each.

Donkey Kong successfully removed the knife from the puzzle and dived under to retrieve his ladder rungs. Hugo made quick work of the nets and was untying the ladder pieces. Ally made it over the rope swing and started climbing the walls. Donkey Kong finished the swim and started on the rock throw.

Master Hand: Everyone is at one a piece.

Monty reached the platform and started working on the puzzle. Donkey Kong broke his first target after six throws. Ally struggled to get up the fifteen foot wall while Hugo threw his second bundle by the platform.

Master Hand: Hugo has 2.

Hugo dived into the water heading for the floating dock. Monty Mole finished the puzzle and dived under to cut the rope. Ally dug up her second bag of rungs and was almost back at the platform. Donkey Kong struggled to put the pieces in the correct slot. Monty Mole cut the rope and began to swim back as Hugo finished the puzzle and dove under. Ally dropped her rungs off and headed for swimming.

Master Hand: Ally has two sets.

Monty Mole finished the swim back as Donkey Kong started putting keys in the chest. Monty headed for the rock throw.

Master Hand: Monty Mole has two.

Hugo began swimming back with his third bag of rungs as Ally almost arrived at the water platform. Monty struggled to break his final target as Donkey Kong got the rungs and headed to the net course. Hugo dropped off his rungs and headed to the rock throw.

Master Hand: Hugo has three and everyone else has two.

Hugo started throwing rocks but struggled. He had almost thrown fifty rocks and hadn't hit a single one. Ally finished the puzzle but was having troubles diving under and cutting the rope. Monty Mole unlocked the rungs and headed out to the rope swing.

Master Hand: Monty Mole is at three too.

Donkey Kong searched through the net course untied up the rungs and headed back to the start while Ally finally got the rungs and swam back to the land. She ran to the platform and threw down her bag and while Donkey Kong tried to get across the first rope swing, Ally started on the net course.

Master Hand: This challenge is down to the wire.

Both Monty Mole and Donkey Kong were at the second wall and both were struggling get over it. Ally successfully completed the net course and was untying the rungs. Hugo continued to struggle with the rock throw and still had one left to hit.

Hugo: Come on.

Hugo nailed the final target and picked up the three blocks. He headed to the wall of holes and tried to figure out the puzzle. Ally retrieved the runs and ran back through the net course. Monty Mole quickly dug up his final bag of rungs while Donkey Kong struggled to grab it up. Hugo got two of the three keys and tried to find the third hole. Ally returned with the final bag and started opening them up.

Master Hand: Ally is building her ladder.

Monty Mole returned back and started building his ladder, while Hugo unlocked his rungs and started on his ladder. While they were untying the rungs Ally got two of the twelve total in their correct spots.

Master Hand: Everyone but Donkey Kong on the ladder.

Donkey Kong finally dug up the rungs and headed back to the platforms. He was way behind though because Ally had six rungs in. Hugo had five rungs in and Monty had three rungs.

Master Hand: Donkey Kong, it is not over yet.

All four people furiously worked at the ladders. Donkey Kong made quick word and quickly caught up. Ally and Hugo both had nine rungs in and Monty and Donkey Kong each had six rungs in. Donkey Kong quickly put in two more and was up to eight.

Master Hand: It is down to the wire.

Hugo and Ally both quickly finished the ladder and started climbing up. A few seconds later, Donkey Kong finished the puzzle and started climbing up as well. All three of them sprinted up the ladder and grabbed the zip line. Donkey Kong's weight allowed him to catch up a little bit.

The three survivors soared down the zip line. The camera zooms in on two fingers slipping and someone fell off the line. The other two survivors reached the end of the zip line. One of them stumbled as they reached the ground because they were going so fast as the victor crossed the finish line.

Master Hand: Ally wins immunity!

Hugo slams the ground in anger that he had fallen of the zip line and Donkey Kong got up off the ground after falling.

Master Hand: Congratulations Ally you now have a one in three shot a million dollars.

Ally: Nice

Master Hand: Hugo, Donkey Kong and Monty Mole. Unfortunately one of your journeys will end after 37 days. I'll see you tonight.

**YOSHI CAMP**

Hugo: Good job Ally.

Donkey Kong: Yeah congratulations.

Ally: Thanks guys.

(in the forest)

Hugo: I have a way you can guarantee yourself a final two-spot.

Ally: I'm listening.

Hugo: In all honesty if I go home tonight… Monty Mole and Donkey Kong would bring each other if they win.

Ally: Yes I am aware of that.

Hugo: But if Donkey Kong were to go home tonight… you would be guaranteed in the finals.

Ally: How so?

Hugo: If I win… I swear I take you, If Monty wins he would be stupid to take me, and if you win you are automatically in the finals.

Ally: I'll have to consider that.

(Secret interview Ally, "It really makes sense that I keep Hugo because I get to the finals. But if Hugo and I are in the finals than I got no shot at winning.")

Hugo is shown seeing practicing his fire making skills in case there is a tie.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Master Hand: Welcome final four. Lets bring in the members of the jury.

Magikoopa, Drybonesking, Animefan, Waluigi, all walked in.

Master Hand: And Luigi voted off at the last tribal council.

Luigi walked in and sat down on the jury bench.

Master Hand: Monty, you have struggled in every single challenge. Do you think that is why you're still in the game?

Monty Mole: I think I'm still in the game because I have played a strong game.

Waluigi laughs on the jury bench.

Master Hand: On the flip side, Hugo you dominate in the challenges does that make you a threat.

Hugo: Definitely.

Master Hand: Donkey Kong, you appear to be a big physical threat but yet you have done nothing in the challenges. Was that a strategy?

Donkey Kong: I'd like to say yes, but I am just underachieving.

Master Hand: Ally… are you trying to keep people that will take you to the end?

Ally: Yes, but you need to be able to beat the person in the end.

Hugo's head dropped at hearing this.

Master Hand: It is time to vote. Hugo you are up.

Hugo walked up to the voting booth and writes down Donkey Kong.

Hugo: Sorry dude, you're a great player.

Monty voted, followed by Ally, and than Donkey Kong voted for Hugo.

Donkey Kong: If you make it to the finals you will win. And I can't let that happen.

A montage of the final four contestants is shown.

Master Hand: Once the votes are read the decision is final, the person voted off will be asked to leave the tribal council area immediately. Okay ready?

"First vote… Hugo."

"Second vote… Donkey Kong."

"Third vote… Hugo."

Hugo glanced at Ally who was staring intently into space.

"fourth vote… "

Master Hand paused then continued.

"Fifteenth person voted off the island and sixth member of the jury… Hugo."

Hugo walked up to Master Hand.

Master Hand: Hugo the tribe has spoken, it is time for you to leave.

Hugo took the walk of shame leaving the three finalists behind.

Master Hand: Ally, Donkey Kong, and Monty Mole…. You are the final three. At this time tomorrow, we will have the final two. Head back to camp I'll see you tomorrow for the final immunity challenge.

Ally, Monty, and Donkey Kong departed from tribal council.

**DAY 38**

Ally: Final three guys

Monty Mole: Only two days left.

Donkey Kong: Guys I got tree mail.

Ally: What does it say?

Donkey Kong: Tree mail says, "Remember the fallen, build the fire, then on to the challenge, that will be most dire."

Monty Mole: Well guys lets go.

The three finalists got in a boat and paddled to an island. A clip of fifteen different torches is shown. The first one that the three walked up to was a torch labeled "Rick."

Ally: Crazy author dude.

(After elimination quote Rick, "Survivor was the hardest thing I've ever done. I value my pampered life even more now.")

The second torch was Piedisliker.

Ally: He was not cut out for Survivor.

(A.E. Piedisliker, "I was not cut out for survivor but I'm proud of how I did.")

The three next walked up to Mario's torch.

Monty Mole: Guy couldn't catch a break.

(A.E. Mario, "People just think that since I'm Mario, I have to be a huge threat. Survivor sucks.")

The next torch was Bowsers.

Donkey Kong: He was pissed when we voted him off.

(A.E. Bowser, "People keep asking me about survivor but I have no idea what they're talking about. Ugh, my head hurts still… what happened.")

The fifth torch was Wario's torch.

Donkey Kong: He just had bad luck… and got injured at the wrong time.

Monty Mole: He hated me for some reason and said I would never win… I'm going to prove him wrong.

Ally: Not if I can help it.

(A.E. Wario, "I can't believe I got injured, and I can't believe Monty Mole beat me.")

The next torch they encountered was that of Pikachuhunter.

Ally: Victim of a cruel twist…

(A.E. Pikachuhunter, "Survivor was a great experience, I tried my best but just couldn't make it.")

The next torch they came to was Drybones.

Monty Mole: Good guy, just not a team player.

(A.E. Drybones, "I had three chances to play Survivor but I blew it again. Though this time was probably the most fun.")

The next torch was Aillenberg's.

Donkey Kong: Such a great guy.

Ally: Little weird but yeah.

(A.E. Aillenberg, "God didn't will that I stayed in the game so I left. When I returned I learned my brother was dying. I thank God I could spend his last moments with him. I don't know what I would of done if he died while I was gone.")

The next torch was Luvmusic.

Ally: Bffs forever. Haha

(A.E. Luvmusic, "Survivor was the best time of my life. I loved meeting all kinds of great people and learn more about myself and all I can do.")

The next torch was Magikoopa. The final three skipped it because he was a crappy survivor.

(A.E. Magikoopa, "Survivor was a lifech…")

Koopa Camera man: Times up.

Magikoopa: I'm not done.

Koopa: No one cares.

The next torch was Drybonesking.

Ally: This guy was a fierce player.

Monty Mole: He was the sacrafice that propelled our alliance to the top.

(A.E. Drybonesking, "I played the game of survivor my way and to the best of my ability. Even though I didn't make it to the end. I had a great time, learned a lot, and met some great people.")

The three walked a few yards and came across Animefan's torch.

Ally: Another really good player.

(A.E. Animefan, "I felt I played the game too lightly. I wish I had played a more strategic game rather than under the radar."

The next torch they got to was Waluigi's.

Ally: I owned in that fire making challenge.

(A.E. Waluigi, "The first time I had the game won and I got injured, this time I had the game won and got paranoid. It is hard to take.")

The second to last torch was Luigi's.

(A.E. Luigi, "I once again came into the game as a timid guy, but have grown into a courageous man.")

The final torch was Hugo's torch.

Ally: A fierce competitor.

Donkey Kong: He had my number that is for sure.

Monty Mole: One of the most dedicated players ever.

(A.E. Hugo, "Survivor was a humbling experience. I have learned the value of all the great things I have and will never be the same again.")

The three finalists put all the torches on the ground then lit a fire and watched them burn. They continued walking to a mat where Master Hand was waiting.

Master Hand: Welcome to the final immunity challenge.

Donkey Kong: Lets do this.

Master hand in this challenge you will stand on two small platforms that are about two feet apart. Every five minutes they will spread out twenty feet. Also to make balancing harder you must hold two ten-pound bags of sand… one for each hand. When you drop a bag or fall off the wood, you are out. Last one standing wins immunity.

Ally: Sounds good.

Ally, Donkey Kong, and Monty Mole stood on the platform and waited for the beginning of the challenge.

Master hand: The winner will decide who is in the final two. Survivors ready…. Go!

The final three lifted their sand bags up and the challenge began. Nobody seemed to break a sweat.

(5 minutes in)

Master Hand: The platform will now be moving apart three more inches.

This happened again at ten minutes, fifteen minutes and the three still stayed strong.

Master hand: The platform will move apart again. It is now three feet apart.

Monty Mole having short legs began to struggle and dropped and sand bag.

Master Hand: Monty is out.

The two finalists looked at each other and realized this could take a while. Then dramatic music began to play as Ally began to speak.

Ally: I have a deal for you.

Donkey Kong; What?

Ally: I will step off if you promise me a spot in the final two.

Donkey Kong: deal.

Ally: You better not screw me over.

Ally stepped off and dropped her sandbags.

Master Hand: Donkey Kong wins immunity.

Donkey Kong: Finally!

Master Hand: Congratulations Donkey Kong, you have a fifty percent change at winning a million coins and the title of soul survivor. Tonight you will decide who will come with you.

**YOSHI CAMP**

Monty Mole: this is it I guess.

Ally: Yeah I guess so.

Monty Mole walked into the forest to gather some wood. Donkey Kong was sitting on a log thinking.

Ally: Donkey… what are you thinking.

Donkey Kong: Got to get ready for the speech tomorrow.

Ally: If you screw me over, I will make sure you lose.

Donkey Kong: I made a promise okay.

Ally: I'm just saying if I go home… Monty will win.

(secret interview, Donkey Kong, "Ally is showing me reasons not to take her. I wasn't considering voting her out but now I don't know.")

**TRIBACL COUNCIL**

Master Hand: Welcome final three, I will now bring in the members of the jury.

Magikoopa, Drybonesking, Animefan, Waluigi, Luigi walk in.

Master hand: And Hugo voted out at the last tribal council.

Hugo walks in wearing a muscle shirt, black basketball shorts, sandals and sunglasses.

Master Hand: One question that is it. Donkey Kong, Ally gave up immunity in exchange for taking her to the end. Is that the plan tonight.

Donkey Kong: It was until she got mad at me and doubts my trust. It's up in the air.

Ally: All I did was tell you there will be consequences

Donkey Kong: You should just trust me.

Ally: Why, you just said its up in the air.

Donkey Kong: Because you didn't trust me.

Ally: That has nothing to do with it… Ugh whatever.

Master Hand: This tribal council just got interesting.

Hugo smiles on the jury bench.

Master Hand: Okay since Monty Mole and Ally can only vote for each other, Donkey Kong you will be the only voter tonight. It is time to vote.

Donkey Kong walks up and writes down a name. He folds the paper and places it in the jar. He heads back to the main area.

Master Hand: I will tally.

The camera zooms on Ally and Monty's face followed by Donkey Kong's.

Master Hand: Once the vote is read, that person will be asked to leave the tribal council immediately. Okay ready?

He slowly opens the vote and reads the name.

Master Hand: Sixteenth person voted off the island and final member of the jury…

Ally and Monty both look incredible nervous.

"Ally."

Ally shook her head in disgust.

Master Hand: Ally the tribe has spoken it is time for you to leave.

Ally takes the walk of shame knowing she had been double crossed.

Master Hand: Monty Mole and Donkey Kong congratulations you are the final two. You have outlasted the other sixteen contestants and now this is it. Tomorrow will be your final day. Head back to camp… I will see you tomorrow.

**Day 39**

Monty Mole: It is the last day bro.

Donkey Kong: Its been a good long run man.

Monty Mole: Good luck tonight.

Donkey Kong: You too.

They piled up all the wood at their camp. They surrounded the shelter and got out a match.

Monty Mole: Are you ready?

Donkey Kong: Lets do this.

They lit their shelter on fire and stood back. Over the next few minutes the place they had called home for the past thirty-nine days burnt to the ground.

Donkey Kong: Lets head out.

**TRIBAL COUNCIL**

Contrary to the other tribal councils of this season, when the final two walked in all seven jury members were already sitting down. Magikoopa, Drybonesking, Animefan, Waluigi, Luigi, Hugo, and Ally all watched them sit down.

Master Hand: Welcome to the final tribal council. Usually we would ask questions at the jury would make a statement but since the author is really lazy we will just vote… Hugo you are up.

Hugo goes up and votes. Luigi is next, followed by Waluigi who write down Donkey Kong.

Waluigi: You were the better player congrats.

Animefan is next, followed by Magikoopa (I am surprised they even let him vote), then Drybonesking, and finally Ally who votes for Monty Mole.

Ally: I don't want that lying cheater to win.

Master Hand: Okay I will tally the votes… thank you for another great season of survivor, I look forward to seeing you in six months to reveal the winner.

Master Hand walks out and gets into a helicopter.

(Camera change)

Master Hand walks into to a castle with fifty thousand screaming fans. Across from him are Donkey Kong and Monty, who look all spiffy. Donkey Kong is wearing his characteristic red tie, but with a suit while Monty is wearing nice shades and a tuxedo.

Master Hand: For the last time this season… okay ready?

"First vote… Monty Mole."

The crowd erupts with cheers.

"Second vote… Monty Mole."

More cheers erupt as Donkey Kong's face is visibly worried.

"Third vote… Donkey Kong."

A rival cheer erupts from the crowd.

"Fourth vote… Donkey Kong."

Donkey Kong breathes a sigh of relief as it is now tied.

"Fifth vote… Monty Mole."

Master Hand looks at both of the contestants as he opens the next vote.

"Sixth vote…"

He pauses as if he's about to say 'and the winner of survivor is.'

"Donkey Kong."

The crowd cheers in anticipation.

"Seventh vote."

Master Hand pauses and begins his speech.

"The winner of Survivor Yoshi Island: Fans Vs. Favorites is…"

…

……

………

…………

……………

………………

…………………

……………………

……………..

……………

…………

………

……

…

…

……

………

…………

……………

………………

…………………

……………………

……………..

……………

…………

………

……

…

…

……

………

…………

……………

………………

…………………

……………………

……………..

……………

…………

………

……

…

"MONTY MOLE!"

Monty Mole's mouth dropped as Donkey Kong hung his head.

Master Hand: Unbelievable, the under dog has won. Monty Mole is the winner! What a season. Lets see who voted for who and why.

Voter (Voted For): Reason

Ally (Monty Mole): "I was mad at Donkey Kong for betraying me in the final three."

Hugo (Monty Mole): "I didn't want a villain (Donkey Kong) to win plus he played a good game."

Luigi (Donkey Kong): "I think Donkey Kong played a better game while Monty Mole was a coat tail rider."

Waluigi (Donkey Kong): "I think Donkey Kong played a better strategic game."

Animefan (Monty Mole): "Donkey Kong couldn't do crap in any challenge, Monty at least excelled in the stuff he was good at."

Drybonesking (Donkey Kong): "I was going to vote for Monty until he told me he had played a perfect game… yeah right."

Magikoopa (Monty Mole): "Monty was the only person nice to me."

Master Hand: So there you have it… Monty Mole won the game because he was nicer to Magikoopa. Tune in on March 11th for Survivor Cinnabar Island featuring sixteen of your favorite gym leaders and other pokemon characters. I hate to tell you guys this… but there will be a new host for that season. So until next time… GOODBYE!

**A/N: Sorry that took so long… I've just had no motive… and then my computer crashed. I hate to date myself but that is the only way you will ever get Season 3. I hope to update weekly so until then… **


End file.
